JLA: Star Crossed
by Ihateheroes
Summary: Star-crossed describes a pair of lovers whose relationship is often thwarted by outside forces. It means the pairing is being "thwarted by a malign star" or that the stars are working against the relationship. Two massive and different cultures meet.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is JLA: Star-crossed. This is a story about culture and on how cultures clash and the consequences when they mix. _

_This story is a mixture of the Smallville series, the new DCU comic and the animated series with my own twist. It is a what if the Krypton Council listened to Jor-El story. It's basically my previous story but a different and better version._

_A very massive thanks! To_ _lostindreams081981 for helping me out. The credit also goes to him the most._

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning…<strong>

**10 Years after the destruction of Krypton**

The city was alive tonight. Some said that New York was the city that never slept, but they had never truly been to her city at night. This was her city. Her blonde hair flowing behind her, a cigarette perched between two fingers she watched as the eight screens before her as her colleagues debated the disappearance of the boy.

She just waited for them to tire out, most of them were still unnerved staring at her since she never took her sunglasses off. To date not one of them had ever seen her eyes. The pissing match had been going on for an hour, and she was far from happy. Having enough she stood, that instantly shut them up. The members on screen watched as she stepped towards them.

"Is everything in place?" she asked in a smooth voice. They knew they were screwed though, there was an underlying hint of power in her voice. Finally one of the women of the group spoke.

"Almost" the brunette admitted. The blonde, who had been about to take a smoke stopped, she frowned and looked at the woman.

"Explain," she demanded. There was no room for argument, all of her colleagues looked nervous.

"When everything was finally in place, he had disappeared once more," the woman admitted.

She leaned back against her desk, bringing up the crystal ash tray she slowly ground out her cigarette and looked at all of them. "Find him."

This time an older man with a monocle spoke. "The problem is that he is getting closer with each try we have made. He found several informants the last time that we set up a net and almost killed one of our agents. If we keep trying, we won't be able to stay hidden forever."

Another man, who had long black hair and dark grey eyes growled out. "We need to make sure that he is protected, we cannot let this world corrupt him, even if it means exposure. It's only thanks to his father that our society was not erased."

The first woman who spoke growled out. "Look what happened because we refused to listen at first. One of our own has been lost, the father was killed by assassins, and his mother is in hiding. In the end we done great injustice to the ones we should be thankful for"

"He did what was required of him," an older man with several wrinkles around his eyes. "His father saved a great people, and that is all that matters."

The blonde woman chuckled as the younger brunette launched into a rage over the arrogance that nearly led to their destruction. It was a problem with half of the older generation, they never understood just how close to destruction they came. Finally having enough of the bickering she slammed her fist into the large desk cracking it.

"Enough!" the blonde woman snapped. "The deed is done and our sins have been paid for in the blood of those we could not save. All that matters now is that the child is protected. Because of his father's work, because of his mother's work, he has the ability to be greater than any of us, we cannot allow his power to fall into his hands."

"He actively searches for the boy as well," the first woman spoke. "Several of my men have been killed in the last few weeks."

"Authorize full termination," the woman said darkly. "Nothing will get in the way of our goals. We will achieve what needs to be done, no matter the price that we have to pay."

"And in the end, if he does not become as we expect," the eldest of them finally spoke. "If he cannot be what we hope? What do we do then?"

The blond haired woman smiled and took of her glasses. There was always that chance, there was always a chance that their pain would be all for naught, but to give into that fear now would only allow the beast to come forward that they feared. Her eyes could still not be seen as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We have planned every detail. Whatever path he chooses in the end he will come to the same conclusion, and the path that we desire will be open."

Silence ensued and then the screens all then turned off. The woman screen was on for a second like she was hesitating but then it turned off as well. Once the blond haired woman was left alone she sat down on her chair and then grabbed an insignia with an S crest on it.

"It seems as though the world is still plotting against us, Lord El. I hope that you can be ready, for the future that is to come is not going to be as pretty as we hope…" she smiled as she caressed the badge.

" Kal-El"

* * *

><p><strong>17 years later <strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a long night. He was so deep in thought that he missed the first bus, the second that was coming he just sat through. It had been a long time coming, he could feel a change in the air but he didn't like it in the least. He was so distracted that he didn't sense the auburn haired woman sitting next to him holding a bouquet of flowers.<p>

"Still couldn't head there," the woman spoke softly.

It was a long day, harder than he imagined, and he didn't need another speech. "Not today, Lana."

Lana Lang, longtime friend and brilliant fashion designer, frowned. "You can't keep bottling it all up like this. You don't deserve this, and they wouldn't want that."

"There is nothing left Lana, I came to terms with it a long time ago," he whispered. "I…"

"Clark, why can't you see them? That act would probably do both you and them some good," Lana's face hid away the array of emotions running through her right now. When he first took up the role she had known who he was, she had seen the hints of pain in his eyes as he fought his way through his enemies. He became a symbol, a strength that appeared unbroken, but the Man of Steel was at heart broken.

He said nothing, he simply narrowed his eyes and walked away from her. Lana could see the pain in his eyes, the longing. He had not been the same since that day, he was a lot harder than she remembered growing up, the journey with that teacher of his and splitting time with the farm had changed him so much. She was one of the few that knew him, knew the darkness that hung on the heart of the champion that the world looked towards. She still didn't know exactly what happened that night, all she knew was that he blamed himself for what happened and refused to let anyone tell him otherwise.

Standing there, he whispered a silent prayer.

"You know boy, the more you do this, the worse it's going to get as time goes on."

"Don't lecture me," he snapped, not even looking back. "You should know better than anyone else, what it's like to be seen as little more than a pawn."

"Whatever happened to that dear sweet boy," the red-headed woman asked shaking her head. "You used to be so sweet and kind."

"He met a cold hearted warrior who almost wanted nothing to do with him," he turned slightly. "Why are you here Artemis?"

"You think I am going to leave you alone at a time like this," Artemis raised a manicured eyebrow. "I may have an image to maintain for the Amazons, but I am not about to let you be alone right now."

He smiled slightly. "You have always protected me."

She nodded, stepping next to him. "The Princess has been asking questions again. Your fighting style is starting to look too much like ours."

The man snorted. "It should, considering it's one of the style you have taught me."

"Don't get sloppy," Artemis snapped. "You don't know who sent the assassins to kill your adoptive parents yet, and you haven't found the assassins. Getting sloppy now will expose everything to them."

He nodded. "You're right."

"I know," she smirked slightly. "I always am."

He laughed slightly. "It seems like so long ago…so long."

"Remember not to let the past conquer you," Artemis said sternly. "You are stronger than your past, and stronger than the future that they want you to create. If they demand something from you, step to greatness and be more than they expect."

He nodded as she stepped back. "Will I see you again?"

Artemis stopped. "I'll be here, Clark. I will always be around."

Clark smiled as the woman disappeared. She was one of the strangest parts of his life. She had come into it after his parents had been murdered, and for some god unknown reason. He was thankful for her, and still annoyed at the same time. Artemis, the unattainable beauty, Artemis the task master that put him through drills that would kill most men, Artemis, the closest thing to a friend that he ever had. He shook his head and headed home.

He cried, the graves had been freshly dug, the woman stood back a bit as he pounded the Earth. He didn't care anymore, his power broke holes in the ground that no normal boy should. She frowned slightly. That strength, left unchecked, could become another Hercules. He was so dangerously close right now.

He wailed with the rain, and thunder hid the blows of his fists. His family had been dead for a few hours now, the only reason she had been by at all was a sudden surge of power she felt as the storm began. The assassin's boy had been broken, but his partners according to the boy had gotten away.

"Clark," she said softly. "You need to stop, you might damage the graves."

He sniffed, stopping his fist mid strike. She felt rage rolling off of him.

"Why?"

"I can't answer that," she said sternly. "Only the ones who did this can."

"I will kill them," he seethed, standing slowly. "I will find them, I will break them, and I will break the ones who sent them."

There was darkness there, there was what she feared.

"Calm down," she said fiercely. "If you give into that, they will beat you."

"What do you know," Clark roared. "What do you care? You only came because you felt a shift in "nature."

The bitterness in his voice was as apparent as the hoarseness. He had been crying when she arrived at the farm, and he had barely stopped.

"I am here now," she said softly. It was a moment, it was a decision that she would look back on and wonder about later in life probably, but right here she had to do this. "You'll need help if you want to go after them. I am offering it."

Blue eyes blinked as the woman stepped forward and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "You need to learn how to fight, how to control your power or they will find ways to exploit it as they did today. You were wild, you were uncontrolled and the other two were able to get free because of that. If you're going to find your parents any justice you will have to be better than they are."

He looked down at the ground. He slowly looked up into her eyes. "Let's do it."

Storms had been rolling through Smallville for the last week. It had made planting nearly impossible for his dad and holed them up in their home, much to Clark's annoyance. He always felt so jittery when he didn't move.

He blurred for a movement, tossing a ball in the air, and then reappeared near the wall catching it.

"Clark Joseph Kent," a voice blasted. "What did I tell you about using your powers?"

Clark dropped the ball and looked back slowly towards the kitchen door. His mother stood there, honey colored hair framing a very angry look to her eyes. "I am sorry, ma."

"What did I tell you," she said again.

"Not to use them," he looked down. "If anyone saw…they would take you from me."

"Martha, it's in the house, no one is looking through the windows." Jonathon laughed as he put his newspaper on the table. Martha looked back at him, a dark look in her eyes. Ever since they had found him, her greatest fear would be that Clark would be taken from her. She loved him like her own, and would fight tooth and nail for him, but he had to help out in that too.

"Jonathon, I am worried," she said softly. "There have been more people in town lately, and strange stories keep drawing attention. I don't want them finding out about Clark."

Jonathon chuckled slightly. Martha was always the worrier, she was the one who wanted to shut him away from the world. "I understand dear, but the boy will go crazy if he can't start moving soon."

Martha looked back at Clark who was still looking at the ground. "I am sorry, dear."

She approached and hugged her son tightly. "I just don't want to lose you. I don't know…"

Clark hugged her back, burying his head into her neck.

Jonathon watched the scene with a sense of dread in his stomach. He had been feeling off lately too, he didn't want scenes like this to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Kent home<strong>

* * *

><p>Lara-El had warned them. She had told them of the cabal that had killed her husband and forced her into hiding. She had left her son with them in the hopes that the cabal would not find him, hoping that she would be the target since she was the key to much of the House of El's power. Few suspected that her husband had given her control over much of the technology that had built the House of El's power.<p>

"I saw them, Jonathon," Martha whispered. "I know it was them, they were looking at me."

"Martha, you're imagining things," her husband said a little louder than normal. "I know you're scared, but we can't live our lives as if the cabal will find us."

"Jonathon, what if they're willing to go to those lengths," Martha breathed. "I want to protect Clark, but how are we…"

The room exploded, Clark appeared from upstairs to see three men move into the front room.

"You should have stayed out of this, humans," the leader said, smacking his father into a far wall. "Did you really think that you would stay hidden from us forever?"

"So you come to kill children," Jonathon growled, standing. "Lara told us about you, about your plans."

"My foolish sister, has no idea what is going on," the man sneered. "Where is the boy?"

Before anyone could answer the dresser that had been his mother's smashed into the leader's back.

All three of them turned to see a furious Clark staring them down.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, the Last Son," the man held such contempt in his voice. "You know it would have been easier had your mother handed you over to us."

"My birth mother must have been a smart woman," Clark growled. One of them moved to grab him, but he wrenched his arm around and slammed him into the wall.

"Stun him, kill the humans," the leader order.

The second man turned and fired two shots at his parents from some device on his wrist.

"Jonat...hon...Cla...rk" she gasped as then a sickening crack was heard and thus she fell to the floor. Jonathan was already dead, his eyes locked with his wife as their bodies hit the floor.

"NO!" Clark roared. It was the last straw. He slammed a fist into the man's head that he had attacked first. He felt the man's skull cave in. He looked up at the leader. "You wanted a monster."

He rushed forward, slamming both arms into him, sending him flying through the window.

"You wanted a monster!" Clark roared. "I will show you a monster!"

"Retreat," a voice called out. "You fucked this up Zor-El, you will pay for this."

Zor-El growled out in frustration but leapt into the sky as told as did the other man.

Clark watched them flying away. Rain began to fall once more, he looked up and screamed.

A woman with bright auburn hair stared at him in the distance. Her eyes widened as she watched the boy slam his hands into the ground. A crater nearly five meters formed around him. He cried out and slowly got up.

He walked mechanically into the house. The man he had punched, he kicked him again, smashing his nose and sending more blood from his head. He didn't care anymore, he walked towards his parents, and knelt down.

"Mom," he cried. "Mom, I am sorry…"

He slowly cradled his mom's head, his head snapped up as he heard someone step onto the porch.

His blue eyes narrowed dangerously "Do you want to die?"

The woman looked down at him. "What in the name of Hades is going on here?'

Clark almost grabbed a rail to throw when he saw the woman hold up her hands.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Artemis, male," the woman said with a hard edge. "What is going on here?"

"Argh!" Clark gasped as he fell out of his bead. He groaned slowly, standing up. His heart felt so heavy.

Superman woke up sweating as he shook his head. It came every year, it never failed. It seemed the gods wanted him to remember his ultimate sin, getting two people killed.

Artemis had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but deep down he still believed it was. If he hadn't been there, if he hadn't been given up by his birth mother, maybe they would be alive. Maybe they would have children of their own.

"You know, it never does good to leave you alone on nights like this," the auburn haired woman called out from the shadows.

He looked over to the lone chair in the room to see Artemis sitting there.

"Why?"

"I am your friend," the woman shrugged. "I know you, and I couldn't leave you alone right now."

Clark smiled slightly. "And scolding me for using Amazonian fighting styles?"

"A plus?" she looked up at him with a smirk. "Diana has been asking questions, but I tend to ignore her, and she doesn't believe I would teach a male our arts."

"I find it hard to believe myself at times," he admitted, sitting back in the bed. "You're not known for being the most forgiving towards males."

"You were special," she leaned back. "So have you found anything on them?"

He nodded. "The Cabal has been getting its hand dirty with Luthor Corp and the American government again. I found the remains of a man who attacked the house too."

"You sure it's him?" Artemis said. This was the first time since that night that either of the attackers who escaped had been seen.

"Evidently not," he tossed her a stack of pictures. "It was left in a way that made me believe it was a message to the Cabal from someone else."

Artemis nodded. He looked like he had been crucified after having his body mauled. "So maybe he ran across someone as strong as you?"

"That makes me more worried than you can know," Clark admitted.

"One enemy at a time boy," she said softly. "You will have my blade with you when you're ready to go after them."

"Thank you, Artemis," he said, leaning back.

"Don't mention it," she stood up. "I assume you will be better for the rest of the night?"

"I probably won't be able to go back to sleep, but yeah, I should be fine," he said as she smiled.

"We'll get them Clark, don't doubt that."

He nodded, and watched as the woman walked through the door. He leaned back and looked towards the ceiling. It was drawing near, he could tell. The Cabal was out in the open, and he was as well. He just hoped the League would stay out of his way.

The Justice League had been formed during the last world crisis. Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Batman formed a core group that was slowly gaining strength. They had new members applying for admission and resources that Watchtower had to provide. All except one.

Superman appeared in Metropolis less than a year before the League was formed, but it was clear he was a major player. None of the members could get an accurate gauge on his strength, speed, or stamina. He had out-powered people that could run down Martian Manhunter and was thought to be faster than the Flash from how fast he was able to cover the city. He had ventured out, but the League rarely encountered him.

What bothered them was the viciousness with which he fought. One of the people he had been put in jail had first been introduced to a wrecking ball, several times. It was only the fact that the person he was fighting was not a normal human that kept him from killing the man.

"You know, my opinion," Bruce said looking at each of them. "We can't devote resources to watching him, no matter how much we need too."

"Even you can't figure out who he is," the Flash looked amused more than anything else. "I was sure he was one of your experiments."

Batman growled slightly. "You know I don't sponsor that type of experimentation. It's more Luthor's deal, and yet he is taking apart Luthor's schemes on a regular basis."

"We would more than likely be able to stop patrols if you would allow it," Hawkgirl growled out. She was usually the one stuck with those boring ass patrols.

"You know it's important to keep tabs on him," the Batman said flatly. "Whoever he is, he is too much of a threat to leave unchecked."

"You just don't like not knowing something," The Flash groused. "I wouldn't mind a patrol there, I want to see if he is as fast as they claim."

Bruce groaned inwardly, he looked over to Diana. The princess had a frown on her face, like something was bothering her deeply.

"Something wrong, Diana?"

Wonder Woman, looked at the table. She had images of him fighting, even though it was adapted for his size he fought like an Amazon. There were moments that it crept in when she saw videos of his fights, but there was nothing definitive. Who would have taught him? Few Amazons had left the islands in the last hundred years, and she doubted any of the Bana who had left would have taught him.

"It's nothing, Bruce," Diana said softly. She didn't want to lay out her own suspicions without proof. Many of the Amazons offered aid to the League, even the hard-liner Artemis, to go after any of them without proof would take away a valuable resource. There were only so many of them, and a growing sense of unrest in the world. She didn't know what it was, but nature was crying out as if all of life was in danger.

Batman narrowed his eyes. It was defenitly something, but Diana didn't make idle speculation. "We have an event to prepare for though."

All of them nodded and began to go over the security detail for the upcoming gala.

To the world he was Superman. He had entered into this double life just after coming to Metropolis. He had basically painted a big target on himself and dared the Cabal to come after him, even going as far as to use the symbol of his "House", if the information he had beaten out of one of their agents was correct.

The League had tried to stop him once. He had tracked down one of the Cabal, they had made the mistake of trying to force his hands by ransoming the city. He had taken a wrecking ball to the fool and beaten him with it. The ball crumbled in hands when the League showed up and demanded that he back of.

"They're never going to understand," he assured himself as he soared through Metropolis's buildings. He was flying slower than he normally would, when word of his presence had gotten out it seemed that the criminal element had gone under a rock. He remained visible from time to time because he wanted the Cabal to find him, he wanted them to pay.

He sighed, the criminal element of the city was absolutely terrified by his presence, not that he really worried about them. He pulled up and headed back towards his office. It was time to get back.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Planet<strong>

* * *

><p>Lois Lane, his second oldest friend waited for him as he entered the Planet. "You're late," she said in a huff.<p>

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was held up."

Lois noted the dark look in his eyes. It was there every single year, without fail. The criminals of the city had learned to lay off around this time, Superman was not kind to them if they made a mistake and stepped out of line. The wrecking ball he had used to beat one man had taught them that lesson quickly.

"You know, you don't have to lie," Lois said softly.

He looked at her.

"I always could tell when you lied, Clark," she said looking back towards the door. "I know we aren't dating anymore, but you can come talk to me about this stuff."

He smiled softly. This was Lois Lane, not the reporter, not the generals daughter, but Lois Lane the person. She cared deeply for everyone she had ever been with, he was lucky to be among those few.

"I know Lois, it's still hard though," he admitted, finishing up with his tie.

"You don't talk with Artemis either, do you?"

Clark shook his head. "Usually, it's Artemis talking at me. She has been my teacher for a while."

That had been a fun argument. Artemis had appeared out of the blue in his apartment, and Lois thought she would surprise him before he got back from a patrol. He chuckled slightly.

"She does seem good at giving orders," Lois snapped. She still didn't like Artemis, even if she and Clark were not dating. There was always something, off, about their relationship. Something more than teacher and student should be.

Clark almost laughed, he knew that Artemis felt the same way about her. The fact that Lois and he were still friends grated on his teacher to no end.

"I hear the League has been poking around again," Lois commented. "I got a call from Bruce Wayne himself asking questions."

"You know he needs to learn to keep his nose out of my business," Clark growled.

"They have reason to worry, Clark," she said softly. "You haven't told them about the Cabal, they have no idea what is really going on."

"I could care less," Clark said darkly. "The Cabal is mine."

Lois heard the edge, and knew better than to push. After politely telling Bruce Wayne to go to hell she had set about asking for any dirt that she could find on Wayne. If he was going after Clark she would make sure Clark had ammo to deal with him. They might not be dating but no one tried to harm her friends.

"Just, be careful Clark. I know you like to do things on your own, but you do have friends."

Clark smiled and offered her a light shoulder hug. "We're always going to be friends, no matter what happens."

Lois smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Bat cave<strong>

* * *

><p>Bruce frowned as the flags that he had set in place were triggered. Files that shouldn't be accessed were being accessed and information forwarded to Lois Lane.<p>

"She knows something about, Superman," he growled out. It was the only reason he could think of that she would start looking for dirt on him.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called entering the cave. "Princess Diana is here to see you."

Bruce looked back, he was annoyed that this Lane woman begin digging into his past. Didn't she understand the danger that Superman represented? "Send her in Alfred."

The man nodded and turned back out the entry. A minute later the Princess of the Amazons appeared.

"I am guessing, you're not in a good mood today as usual," she said with a hint of a smirk. "What's going on?"

"I had feelers calling around Metropolis trying to get information on Superman." Bruce responded knowing what she meant which he wasn't in the mood for. He wasn't the type for friendly gathering anyway

"And it came back to bite you in the ass?" She raised an eyebrow. "Who is daring enough to challenge the master of information?"

He growled slightly. "Lois Lane, daughter of General Sam Lane. She has connections I didn't even expect. The way her people are digging it makes me almost think that she knows I am Batman."

Diana looked surprised at that. "I would assume you have your own paper trailed covered n a way that would drive most people insane. So what is going through your head?"

"I think she knows who Superman is," the man said gravely.

That did make Diana take note. She had Superman under watch, several of her sisters had reported seeing what she saw. Somehow, Superman, a male, had Amazon fighting techniques. Not just any techniques either, but the techniques of the Bana. It was impossible considering the ardent hate of the Bana for males, and yet it was.

"What did you see, Diana," he asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"What do you mean, Bruce," she asked trying to blink away the surprise.

"You didn't say it, but I know you saw something."

Diana sighed, she thought she was better at hiding these things. "In several of the fights with higher level opponents, he has demonstrated Amazon fighting techniques, specifically the techniques of the Bana."

That did surprise Bruce. He was an expert on most fighting styles and had seen some combat Tai-Chi and Kenpo in Superman's fighting style which meant that he had human teachers, to date he could find no one who thought they had taught such a man.

"He's strong, he's fast, and he is an excellent tactician," Bruce said. "The man that we stopped him from beating broke out of prison without any effort, and in the process injured the Green Lantern."

Diana did remember that. Someone had attacked Metropolis, no one had seen Superman at that point, there were only rumors that he was around, and the League arrived to find him standing over a man with a wrecking ball balanced in one hand ready to bring it down. He had backed off reluctantly but she could see the anger in his eyes. He was ready to hurt them, they were getting in the way of something important to him and it alienated him from all of them.

"This is a mess," Bruce said softly, leaning back. "He is essentially the strongest fighter on the planet, he would be a great help, and now he seems to avoid us."

"This is a good excuse to tell the others." Diana said with a slight laugh.

"It's worrying," Bruce admitted. "Diana, if Lois Lane is connected to him then there is the strong chance he knows who all of us are. Sam Lane has files on at least three members, possibly more. His intelligence network has been hitting closer than I would like and everything that I do to try and hide members better he guesses."

This was the Bruce Wayne that the world never saw. The one who was scared of failing those that he cared for, the one that was absolutely terrified that he would make a mistake and lose those he cared for once more. Diana knew though that anything she said would fall on deaf ears.

"Maybe, you're worrying too much," Diana sat down next to him. "Maybe he is really trying to do good in the world?"

"And maybe he is trying to kill us all," Bruce closed his eyes. "I know that he has done a lot of good for Metropolis, but I am scared Diana. None of us care truly match him, what can we do if he decides we're in the way?"

* * *

><p><strong>Clark Kent's Apartment<strong>

* * *

><p>…He crept silently through a dark hallway. There was the sounds of struggling from the end. He smiled slightly. It was finally time.<p>

"You won't get away with this," the man struggled.

"You think you would not face retribution for what you did," he growled out. His voice was not his own, it was like his, but darker, angrier. "You thought I would let this go?"

"I have no idea who you are!" the man struggled against the chains. He looked stunned that they would not give way.

"You should know," he chuckled. "I learned how to block our powers, I learned how to make you mortal."

The bound man's eyes widened in shock, he shook his head in terror. "There is no way…"

"You created me that night," he smiled slightly. "You made me the monster that I am, no let me show you what I have become."

The screams and crimson eyes filled his mind as the world went black…

He nearly fell off the couch. He looked around, expecting to see the man, to see the blood.

"What's going on?"

Clark slowly got up and looked towards the kitchen. His stomach rumbled and he decided to get a snack. He felt like leaping into the air, but tonight was not a night for that. The Cabal had hidden themselves well. It had taken him forever to find even a slight trace of them, and after the member was killed they seemed to disappear.

His phone rang, he looked at it and almost groaned. He had missed a call from Lana, she was not going to be happy with him.

"Clark! You can't keep bottling it all up. Please do this if not for me but for them" Clark's face softened as he heard Lana's plea. Once the message turned off Clark had enough and flew out of the window.

"I am sorry Lana," he whispered, throwing his phone to the ground. "Tonight is not the night."

He changed; he felt his clothes come together and walked towards the window. It had taken him forever to get used to speed changing without destroying clothes that weren't built for a body like his. He had actually caused a set of boxers to set on fire the first time he had tried it.

He looked up towards the night sky. The city below was busy, but no one would ever see this. He leapt into the sky and blurred, the world passed by.

"Lady Diana, we have the target," a woman with black hair said at the edge of the city. "Sending coordinates now."

His parents farm came into view. Over the years he had let trees grow along the property so that people would not have a clear view of the house. Most of the people who came to see his parents had been sworn to secrecy about what happened and his grandparents had kept the secret. No one wanted to rehash the dark night for Clark.

Sighing heavily, he walked towards the center of the farm. He kept his eyes straight ahead locked on the simple tombstones that were visible to him. He sighed heavily and stepped before their graves.

_Martha and Jonathon Kent._

_Proud parents and the most kind of us all._

Tears enveloped Clark and he fell to his knees as he finally cried. It had been a hard night, it had been a hard week. He closed off all his senses, he let his grief out and he simply let go.

"I am so sorry, mom, dad," he whispered. His voice sounded broken. "I am so sorry."

Diana was watching everything in the air. The target had come to the middle of nowhere and was now before what looked like old Amazon grave markers. How the hell had he known how to make them?

"I am sorry, mom, dad," she heard the strained voice. She wanted to talk with him, to know him, but entering now felt wrong to her. How angry would he be? What would he do?

She looked back and saw something that shocked her. How had that woman appeared without her?

Clark was still on his knees as he remained frozen. He heard humming, he turned and looked at a woman with long blonde hair standing behind him.

He tensed as the woman approached and wrapped her arms around his neck. She continued to hum and his entire body relaxed.

"I am sorry, my dear sweet son," she whispered. Before he could move she was gone and he was alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again a thanks to __lostindreams081981 for the editing. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>A night to remember<strong>

It had been a long night.

"Fucking bitch," he swore darkly, thinking about what Artemis had told him. He couldn't believe that bitch had the nerve to spy on him. He had thought about breaking one of the Justice satellites just as payback.

"It's your fault for getting carless, Clark," Artemis whispered. This Clark, the one that could rip steel apart in his rage, was not one that she liked dealing with. She even gave him a wide berth when he went to visit his parent's grave. She had only caught sight of Diana appearing at the edge of the city and trailing after him as he headed back to Smallville. Needless to say, the Princess was not one of his favourite people right now.

"I know that," he hissed. "I don't need to be reminded every moment."

"Getting angry will do you no good, Clark," Artemis said softly. The red-head stood and took his arm gently. "Until you let go of your anger, these mistakes will crop up."

He breathed slowly, closing his eyes. Artemis, the one who had taught him to fight stood before him right now and he knew that she was right.

"I am sorry," he whispered.

Artemis frowned. The Cabal had screwed with his head for so long, just when it looked like he had found a lead, a way to bring to justice those who had killed his parents, they disappeared again. The story of the blonde woman worried her though. Why did she call him her son?

"It's alright, Clark," she said rubbing his arm. "Don't let it happen again, use your speed to your advantage, only Diana could hope to keep track of you when you truly move. Her agents in Metropolis are not nearly strong enough to keep pace with you."

He nodded. "If she comes near me…"

"She is worried, Clark," Artemis looked down. "You know Amazons feel a connection to nature right?"

He nodded.

"Something has been causing a disruption like we have never felt before," she looked truly worried. "Nature is crying out, like it's in pain."

Clark didn't pretend to understand the Amazons. Artemis had not lied to him in the time that he had known her though, so he nodded.

"It's troubling to all of us, there is something that doesn't belong out there," she said softly. "We're not sure if it's the Gods or if it's something else, but an abomination has been unleashed on nature."

"So, she thinks it might be me," Clark looked at her in surprise.

"You have to understand, your skill set reminds all Amazons of Hercules, and yet you are mortal," she said looking out the window. "They're afraid you're the abomination that will put all Amazons back in chains again."

"You know that's crazy right?"

Artemis nodded. "I know you, I understand how you think, I know what you feel, and that's why I know you're not it. It's an eternal fear of my people though."

Clark just rubbed her shoulders lightly. "I am sorry that I'm troubling you."

Artemis smiled slightly. "I guess all students are pains in the ass."

He laughed lightly. "So why are you and the rest of the Amazons here?"

"There is some big event coming up tonight, I am surprised you haven't heard about it since your boss applied for a press pass for you."

Clark thought back to the conversations he had over the last week, he had been walking around like a dead man for most of it.

"I can't remember," he admitted sheepishly.

Artemis scowled. "You know that's not good. You can't let your emotions rule you, or you will miss important things."

Clark rolled his eyes going back towards his computer. "I am not twelve anymore."

"Could fool me sometimes," she grumbled. "Anyways, some big model/actress/whatever is coming into the city and the Embassy is hosting a gala in her honour, well they're holding a show with Zatanna and using it as a way to attract attention to the good work of the League with this woman coming in."

"Popularity play, by your princess?" he looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"The League is still on the "watch" list of several nations, she wants to make sure they have a good public face," Artemis shrugged. "You know my preference on these things."

He nodded. "So would you care to tell me who this woman is?"

"Astoria Jul," she said with a drawl. "She is supposed to be a beauty on par with the Princess of the Amazons, if Diana is your type."

Clark shrugged. He could admit she was attractive, but after the other night? "So I take it I am going to be stuck doing another boring op-ed piece that has no real place expect as bird cage liner."

"You're writing is pretty good," she admitted, looking back at him.

"It's a job," he said with a sigh. "I am trained in computer science, I could rule the MMA circuits in this town, and all I am stuck doing is writing fluff pieces because I wrote for the college paper a couple of times?"

"Change it," she said. "I know how well you're trained, hell you're a better cook than some of the people I have met in this town. If you don't like it, change it."

"You know why I keep it," he said looking at her. "I may dislike it, but there are advantages to keeping the job."

Artemis made a click of displeasure with her tongue. She did not like Lois Lane, she made no secrets of it. She thought that Lois was beneath her "little brother" as she called him and that he could do much better. It was a source of frustration for him while they were dating, because Artemis rarely kept her comments to herself.

"I am headed out tonight," Artemis said. "Think you won't cause any trouble while I am gone?"

Clark laughed lightly. "You know me."

"That's what I am afraid of," Artemis admitted, setting her cup of coffee down. "How do you drink this stuff all day and still sleep is beyond me."

Clark gave her a short wave, not looking up from his computer as she left. He suddenly caught a sound from the TV that he had been ignoring before.

Slowly moving his head away from the window Clark looked at his television. It showed him a picture of Lex Luthor owner of Lex Corp. and the most powerful man in Metropolis. Because of that he tried to position himself as the face of the city, donating millions to charity and erecting libraries, schools, and hospitals in his name.

"Mr Luthor, I thought that Luthor Corp had gotten out of the weapons business, what is bringing this change about?" A reporter asked, but before Luthor could answer another report cut in.

"It is true that you bribed several street thugs into claiming that Superman had beaten them when he apprehended them," Lois's voice snapped in. Lex waved his hands to stop their questions and answered.

"What you all say or only rumours. Superman himself has shown that he more a vigilante than an asset to the police, or need I remind you how he introduced himself to the city and the League?" Lex smiled into the camera. "And can you blame me for getting back into the weapons business? We have a person on this planet that conventional weapons cannot harm. Of course I am going to think of the safety of this planet and its people before public perception."

"So you hold to the line that you believe Superman is a threat," Lois continued ignoring the moderator.

"Superman has not demonstrated anything to indicate yet that he isn't a threat," Luthor said with a smile. "I would rather be careful than let him run roughshod over the city…"

"You would think you would adore him," Lois said with her typical snark. She really didn't like Luthor and it showed more often than not. "You tend to do the same too."

"That's unfounded, Ms. Lane," Lex said calmly. "But you're right. I do adore Superman, he's a great benefit to the city."

He turned the TV off and looked towards the ceiling.

"And I adore you as well...Lex" his eyes however shown deep resentment.

Suddenly Clark's mobile rang getting his attention. Picking it up, he then answered trying to sound surprised by what was coming. Artemis prepping him for it made this a lot easier for him.

"Perry" Clark answered his boss.

"Kent! I just heard word that Astoria Jul is coming to the city, I need you there to cover it."

Sometimes having super hearing sucked. Why the hell did he always talk so loud when he was giving out assignments?

"But sir...it's my day off. Cant Lois handle it" Clark asked, he hated having to put up this front, but he couldn't have people asking questions about him. His response was only to receive a growl from his boss.

"Lois is currently busy writing up the Luthor presser. Kent if you value your job then do it! I want pictures of the show and if the Justice League comes then get pictures of them too!" Perry he could see in his mind slamming his phone against his desk. He went through so many of them that way.

"There goes my day off," Clark shrugged. The only thing he really needed to do was to get a date for this stupid show. Magic tricks really didn't impress him that much in the long run.

Dialing his phone Clark called the only person that could help him.

"Hey. You still in Metropolis?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I know you're leaving for Paris in a few days," Clark sighed. "I have an unconfirmed rumor that your boss is going to be at the Zatanna show tonight."

He pulled the phone away and held it out as a shriek emanated from the phone.

"Yes, I know it's only a rumour, but I could really use some help tonight," he said softly. "I mean you might even get to speak with her directly, I know that you have been trying to get an interview with her house in Paris since you joined her company."

He listened to her and sighed.

"Can you spare a date with Clark Kent?"

Clark's answer was a laughter which made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Themysciran Embassy<strong>

Diana had just finished sitting through a boring official meetings and her patience was near an end. She was sure that she knew who Superman was, she had barely been able to keep up with him as he sped over the countryside and landed at what looked like to be a farm. He had stopped at two graves and apologized over and over. It was only after that woman had appeared that she knew she had been caught.

"Stay away from him," the woman had hissed in her earn. "You harm him and I will make you regret ever being created."

Before she could do anything the woman had disappeared and the man was looking in her direction. She had been forced to run. As Bruce had said there was no way to accurately gage his abilities and interrupting something so personal could be bad for her.

She hated the idea of running.

Now they had Zatanna's show with some big wig woman, Astoria Jul, coming in to see her perform. Several League members had been assigned as security to supplement the Amazons who would be on guard. Even Artemis had agreed to help, which bothered her to no end for some reason.

She had spoken with Bruce, who asked why she had appeared outside of Smallville earlier that evening. He didn't press though, because he too was worried about this woman coming in. She was one of the few people on the planet that he could find absolutely nothing on.

She sighed. Apparently this is a "date" at least in the eyes of Bruce. Apparently this was the date she asked for. League duty and ambassadorial duty didn't constitute a date in her mind.

"He's a difficult man" she sighed as she looked at her dress which was on her couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel<strong>

Lana lang stepped out of her bathroom as she just finished her shower. She could not believe that Ms. Jul was actually going to be here today, but Clark had never lied to her before, and it would be a chance for her to network in the industry that she could not pass up. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello," Lana spoke as she wiped her hair.

"Ms Lang," a prim voice announced. "Ms. Jul would like the chance to speak with you, is now a convenient time?"

Lana's eyes went wide. Why would she be calling her? Her towel dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Yes…" Lana stammered.

"No need to be nervous, Ms. Lang," Lana heard a soft cultured voice chuckle.

"Ms. Jul," she dropped boneless against her bed. "How can I help you ma'am?"

"I heard that one of my people was in Metropolis and since I am attending an event tonight I thought it would be interesting to meet," Lana's eyes went wide in shock. "I assume that you will be in town through the night?"

Lana nodded even though no one was there to see her. "I was asked by a friend to attend an event tonight with him."

"Really? Who is this friend," the woman asked softly.

"Clark Kent, we grew up together and he is now a reported for the Daily Planet," Lana said, still in shock that she was talking with her big boss.

Her boss was coming and she was coming to Zatanna's show, Clark's information was dead on again.

"I see," Ms. Jul said simply. "I would like to meet him as well, perhaps I will let him have an interview as well."

Lana almost dropped the phone. This would be a major coup for Clark if she was serious. No one got an interview with Astoria Jul.

"He…He would love that," Lana stammered. "Thank you ma'am."

"I look forward to meeting you and Mr. Kent, Ms. Lang," the woman sounded cheerful. "I will see you this evening, my people will be looking for you."

Lana stared at the phone as the line went dead. She leaned back and kicked her legs in the air in joy.

* * *

><p><strong>En Route to Metropolis<strong>

Her private jet had been a modified design. It normally sat thirty, but only a handful ever travelled with her. Leaning back she set the phone back down and looked towards the roof.

"She is a talented designer," the woman's aide said. "If she had access to the distribution network we would dominate."

Astoria Jul nodded, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. "The Justice League is going to be bothersome, but make sure we get to meet her and her friend."

Her aide nodded and began taking notes and making phone calls. One of the nice modifications to her plane was the ability to make calls without interfering with the equipment. It allowed her an advantage when she was on the move.

"The Legendary Dark Knight, the Amazonian Princess, and Martian Manhunter will all be present at the event," her aide said. "Amazons are main security, they're…"

"They're there more to make a good impression with the people," Astoria said dryly. "They are using me to make good public relations material for themselves."

The aide nodded. "Make sure that I take no pictures with any of them. I have no real desire to sit with the League or be used by them."

The aide nodded.

Astoria leaned back and smiled. It should be an interesting evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League Headquarters<strong>

"I don't see why we're the ones stuck pulling watch duty," the Flash complained loudly to the nearly empty command deck. "I mean wouldn't we better serve if we were actually at the event as well?"

"You just want a chance to see Astoria Jul," the Green Lantern groused. "You know you don't have a chance with a woman like her right?"

"Oh that's just wrong," the Flash laughed lightly. "Speed isn't the only game I have going on."

The Green Lantern groaned. "Yeah, I am really sure of that, but keep watch. You will at least get to see the woman, she comes out rarely these days."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis<strong>

Bruce Wayne would normally attend these events, but he needed to be in uniform tonight. His cowl covered his face as he made a dramatic appearance above the building that Zatanna's show would be in. Paparazzi below turned their cameras skyward hoping to catch an image of the Dark Knight. Wonder Woman would be arriving on the Red Carpet. She would be in her ambassadorial duties so instead of her traditional battlements she would be in a dress.

"You know this is rather boring," Martian Manhunter said stepping from the shadows behind them. "Zatanna's shows rarely draw this much fanfare."

"It's because Astoria Jul is making a rare public appearance here," Bruce looked over the stage and the security that was in place. Ms. Jul's people were already in place.

"It's rare for security to be this tight," Martian Manhunter looked around. "They believe that this Ms. Jul is this important?"

"Diana hasn't been able to get an audience with her," Bruce said dryly. Themyscira, when it announced it's presence to the world and established its embassy, had tried to arrange a meeting between the Princess and the Philanthropist but her people had continually refused the meeting, siting work issues for Ms. Jul. It was a sense of frustration to Diana.

"This is insane," Diana admitted appearing next to them. She was wearing an elegant red dress that left her shoulders bare. Bruce had no doubt she had a dagger hidden underneath all of the lace. "Artemis tells me that her own people are getting pushed out of the way. What can normal people do that an Amazon cannot?"

"Maybe they feel more comfortable with their own people, Diana," Bruce said looking ahead. "Familiarity breeds trust, the Amazons are still not a known quantity in the world."

Diana groused lightly. "I guess I have a "date" to get too."

Bruce groaned inwardly. He knew he was going to pay for this later.

"Clark, remember to behave alright. No foolish antics," Lana scolded, even though he was the one that had invited her to the event.

"Scout's honour," Clark said with a slight smile.

Lana groaned. Even if Clark said that, there was still a chance that he would not be on his best behaviour. Annoy him at your own peril was words that their home town had lived by. After what had happened when he was teenager it became a warning, Clark's temper was a lot shorter after that than it had been before.

Lana Lang also was in traffic as she drove her Porsche. Next to her was Clark who looked very handsome. He wore a black boldly pin-striped suit with a white shirt. His hair was groomed but the single strand of hair was always. It made her smile because it refused to be tamed. He looked very handsome and was glad he came prepared since she begged him to.

Lana herself wore a black cocktail dress which complemented her figure. When she saw an opening she went for it, and all Clark could do was hold on for the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis – Zatanna's show<strong>

Diana was standing, greeting guests. Hopefully Bruce would get out of costume for a little bit so that she would not be greeting visitors alone. This was an all out show and having her greet guests was going to go a long way to improving public image.

A black Porsche pulled up to the end of the line. Most of the guest had been arriving via limo.

"You know, seriously, you need to stop driving so insanely," the man complained as he stepped out of the car.

"My driving is not that bad!"

Diana's heart stopped as she caught sight of him. He was here, what the hell was he doing here?

"Sure and I am the freaking pope. I don't know how you got your licence with this type of driving!"

The woman laughed and took his arm, handing the keys to the valet. "A scratch and I will rip your heart out."

Diana tried hard not to show her surprise as the man approached with his guest.

"Mr. Kent and guest, Princess," her aide offered.

"Mr. Kent," Diana said in happiness. "I am glad you could attend."

"Sure," Clark growled out.

The woman slapped him on the arm. "Behave."

He looked at her and then looked back at Diana. The dark look in his eyes told her that she had been seen, he walked forward with Lana not bothering to reply.

"The nerve," her aide said. "Where does that male get off?"

Diana held up her hand. This was not what she had expected. The one that she had trailed was here, working as a reporter. Her eyes widened though as her ears picked something up.

"Stay out of my business, princess," the male voice hissed.

She stopped, looking back towards Clark Kent and the woman he had come with. He seemed staring straight at her. The anger seemed to pour off of him; Nature itself was terrified of him and the rage that he seemed to be holding back

"She's here!" some screamed as a number of cars approached from the airport. She was broken from her thoughts as she turned back to the larger limo. As it stopped someone literally hopped from one of the earlier cars and came back and opened the door.

A stunning pair of legs stepped from the limo, what most would define as "the little black dress" hugging her curves, and a smile on her face. Astoria Jul emerged and started walking towards them.

The princess moved to greet her.

"Ms. Jul, I thank you for coming tonight," Diana said as pleasantly as she could manage. She never completely understood the fashion industry or the power that this woman seemed to wield.

"Thank you, Princess," she said pleasantly enough. She seemed to be looking over her shoulder and caught sight of Lana and Clark waiting near the door. "If you will excuse me."

Diana watched, stunned as the woman walked past her and went to greet the reporter. Everything she had heard said that she avoided the press like the plague. What the hell was going on here?

"Don't worry Lana everything will go well" he smiled at Lana as he felt her grip tighten against his arm.

"Clark, you don't understand," she said darkly. "She could be the key to my career."

"Don't worry Lana, you're good," he said softly. "You won't make a mistake here."

"Ms. Lang," Astoria said with a bright smile. "I am so glad you were actually able to come."

Lana shook her offered hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Jul."

"Ms. Lang, not so formal, please call me Astoria," she said softly.

"Then please, call me Lana," Lana offered back. She suddenly seemed to remember something. "Ms…Astoria, please allow me to introduce Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, and the reason that I actually got invited to this event."

The woman turned to him and Clark felt a familiarity with her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I am pleased to meet you, Ms. Juls."

"Please, Astoria as well, Mr. Kent," she said looking in his eyes. "I hear you're a reporter."

He nodded, wondering what she was going to ask.

"It must be a bother, working events like this," Astoria looked around. "So many false images that you have to see through."

For some reason he got the impression that she was talking about more than just the celebrity events that he was stuck writing these days.

Astoria looked back at him, a brightness in her hazel eyes that had been hidden before. "So, Mr. Kent, how would you like to give the world the real story?"

He stopped, she was seriously suggesting what he thought she was suggestion. "Ma'am?"

"Astoria," she said again with a smile. "I thought maybe I would make a career or two with this trip. So how about it Clark? Would you like the interview?"

Now he knew something was up, things like this didn't drop out of the air, but he wouldn't ruin this for Lana. She had connections that Lana needed, and he would do anything to make sure that Lana's career went far.

"Of course, ma'am," he said standing straight. "It would be an honour."

Astoria smiled. "Would you two care to join me in my private box? It gets rather boring with only my workers to speak with."

Lana felt like her heart was going to stop, this was beyond anything that she had imagined. "It would be…"

"It would be an honour, ma'am," Clark finished for her. Astoria smiled again and took Clark's other arm.

"Then let us be off, Mr. Kent," Astoria started pulling him and Lana along.

Diana was stunned at what had just happened. What was this woman doing? Why did she want to speak with him?

"Something wrong, Princess," Bruce Wayne walked up next to her. He looked at the trio heading away surrounded by photographers.

"Did you just see that?" Diana asked softly. "Why did she make a point to greet them before entering?"

It didn't make any sense to him, but he couldn't really say anything. He had not met Astoria Jul either so he had no idea what was going on.

Diana had not told him her suspicions about Clark Kent, at least she had a name to attach to it now. There was the threat that had hung in the air. Could he really be that angry with her?

She turned back and continued to greet guests, it was almost time for the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis – The Front of the Theatre<strong>

The concert hall had had a main floor and a balcony, all of which were packed. Magic shows normally didn't warrant such crowds, but when considering Zatanna's looks and her skill at pulling off the impossible, she was a wildly popular act. Diana was in a private box with her Amazon Guards, as well as Martian Manhunter and Bruce Wayne who was once again back in uniform.

"It's amazing how much power she seems to command," Diana said, looking at the group of men standing at the door to Astoria Jul's suite.

"She is considered one of the most beautiful women in the world, has starred in several movies, is considered a top flight fashion designer, and a marketing genius," Bruce listed off. "Power attracts others."

Diana nodded, she caught sight of Clark Kent standing in the suite next to the two women who had escorted him in. He gave her an uneasy feeling for some reason, there was just so much anger in him.

"What's a matter, Diana," Martian Manhunter said softly, make sure Bruce did not hear.

"I don't know," Diana admitted. "Something just feels off tonight."

"Does it relate to Mr. Kent?"

"You noticed," Diana looked back

J'onn nodded. "He seems to be the cause of much of your worry tonight. Why?"

"He can fly," Diana admitted softly. "One of my amazons caught sight of him flying out of the city. I followed."

"I take it, he wasn't too happy with that," J'onn frowned. They had no reliable estimates of how strong Superman was, and if she had found his identity…

"He did nothing," Diana admitted. "There was another woman there, she seemed to comfort him and then disappeared. She reappeared behind me and told me that if I harmed him, she would make me regret it."

J'onn frowned. Whoever this woman was, she was extremely powerful if she could get behind Wonder Woman without her being able to track.

"It's unreal," Diana admitted. "I want to assign others to watch him, but I am not sure if I can keep that up with that woman's threat hanging in the air."

"It's almost time for us to make a show," Bruce commented drawing them both out. He was no longer in his Batman uniform, he was back to being Bruce Wayne. How he had changed without anyone seeing him was a mystery. "The show is almost done."

Zatanna was in rare form tonight. Diana had always thought her magic shows were only pulling rabbits from a hat that she saved most of her magic for combat situations, but she made her magic dance throughout the shows drawing the crowds in.

"Let's have fun," Diana said with a slight smile.

J'onn frowned as he watched Diana and Bruce get ready for the after-party.

Clark completely ignored the show, both Lana and Astoria noticed, but they couldn't blame him. The magic tricks, while colourful, were not something writing could truly convey. He was leaning back in his chair, looking like he had slept through most of the show. Off to the side on the ground floor a red headed Amazon was looking up at them She wore a scowl on her face every time that she looked back towards them.

Lana got up and headed towards the restroom, one of Astoria's guards following her to make sure no one heckled her.

Lana's boss and Clark were now alone. She was watching the show and he was half asleep. Zatanna, while talented with magic, was probably only so popular because she was hot.

"You know you could pretend to have watched the show," Astoria said after a moment of silence.

"There is nothing of value about the show, the main reason that I am here is you," Clark admitted flatly.

"You're not one to mice words, are you," Astoria looked over at him. "Have you been salivating over this like other reporters in this town?"

"I didn't know you were coming until this morning," Clark stared at the ceiling wish the chair reclined.

Astoria laughed. "Really, Clark. That has to be a first for me."

"I am glad I could be a first for you," Clark smirked looking over at her. "Seriously, you know this is nothing more than a glorified PR showcase for the Justice League. Why let yourself get caught up in it?"

Astoria shrugged. "I had to come to the country anyways, why not make a good name for myself."

"Don't tell me you're here to strike a deal with Luthor Corp for distribution," Clark said dryly.

Astoria laughed. "I wouldn't trust Lex Luthor to distribute a cold."

Clark laughed. Most people in business wanted Luthor's logistic network to help them get their products out there. "Either you're a talented liar or you think you can do a better job than Luthor."

She nodded. "And if I am both?"

"Then I guess I have to take any answers with a grain of salt," Clark looked over at her.

"You're not like the other reporters that have tried to get an interview," Astoria said with a smile. "It's refreshing."

"Journalism is something I fell into," Clark admitted. "I have degrees in Electrical Engineering and Astrophysics."

"Quiet a jump," she admitted.

"NASA's budget got cut, and I don't have the patience to deal with the patent lawyers for some of the things that I have worked on," Clark shrugged. "Plus I get paid to go and see shows that normally would cost me thousands to get into. So it's kind of a win-win for me right now."

Astoria laughed again, several of her aides looked shocked at the display from the woman. "Well I am glad you're here, Mr. Kent. It's always interesting to meet people who don't think I am a goddess who walks the earth."

He looked over at her. "I am sure you would give Aphrodite a run for her money."

Astoria smirked at that. "Quiet the charmer, you are."

"I try," Clark chuckled.

Astoria stood up and leaned over at him. She planted a soft kiss against his cheek. "Not bad Mr. Kent."

Everyone on the bottom floor noticed flashes on the balcony. The entire group looked up to see Astoria Jul plant a kiss on some man that she had just met. It would be shockwave through the tabloid world.

The Flash whistled as he watched that. "Damn, that guy got lucky. Jul is seriously hot."

"Is that all you think about," the Green Lantern snapped in annoyance.

"Come on, that guy had two hot women on his arm," Flash had seen his earlier entrance with Ms. Jul and some other red-headed woman.

"It seems he got lucky" the green lantern agreed. He looked at Flash cutting him off. "There is no chance you ever will."

The others who had started to arrive just laughed at the Flash's dumbfounded expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Balcony<strong>

"You know you just caused quite a stir," Clark said, a little dazed by her being so close.

"Your point?" Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"Clark Joseph Kent," Lana almost screamed. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing, Lana," Astoria looked over at her. "I am just giving the tabloids something to talk about."

Lana looks bewildered.

"Don't worry Lana, I don't have designs on Clark, just causing a little controversy."

Clark groaned. "You just made my job a little more annoying."

Lana looked like she wanted to scream at him.

"I am sure you can deal with it Clark," Astoria winked at him. "You will have to after-all, since an interview right now would probably be impossible."

Clark groaned slightly. "Thank you so much for that."

Astoria chuckled. "You are an interesting man, Clark Kent."

"That's one way of putting it," Lana frowned slightly.

Clark suddenly felt ganged up on. He looked at the League and nodded as the show was finally coming to an end.

He stood slowly and suddenly felt an arm wrap with his. "Do you think you're done for tonight Mr. Kent?"

He looked at Lana as if begging, but she was on his other arm a moment later. "There is still the after-party Clark. And since you're reporting it."

He groaned slightly. "You're just loving this."

"Of course," both Lana and Astoria said happily. He looked at them both and resigned himself to having to stick around through the after-party.

One of the aides off to the side chuckled as the bodyguards readied to help them move to the reception hall where the after party was being held. Clark wanted to punch him, but thought better of it. Astoria Jul had already caused enough of a stir tonight. He didn't need to add to it by throwing a man through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>After party<strong>

Clark groaned again as he listened to any number of fans approach and nearly a hundred other reporters coming to ask him when he started dating Astoria Jul. He could have punched something he was that frustrated.

Artemis hung in the shadows, unable to approach because of the Amazon Princess watching over the crowd.

"I am going to get something to drink," he said finally. "Would either of you like anything?"

"White Wine," Astoria said simply.

"The same for me," Lana said. He nodded to both and stood to go and get them a drink.

He groaned at the throng of reporters that he had to push his way through. He knew he was going to catch hell for this, come Monday.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mr. Kent," the soft voice of the Princess asked him from behind.

"You know, your date is probably worried that you're over here," he said not even bothering to look back at her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she decided to press on.

He looked back at her, a dark look in his eyes. "Can you please tell me why you decided to come and speak with me? I don't really have time for bullshit right now."

Diana almost gasped at the sense of anger coming from him. "I am sorry, Mr. Kent. I didn't realize you were that busy."

"You know I am not busy," he growled out. "I just don't have time for whatever games you or the League are trying to play."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you know?"

"I caught sight of you running away," he snapped. "So tell me, what's about me makes me such an interesting person to the princess of the Amazons?"

"You're Superman," she said softly.

"And if I was?" Clark looked back at her in challenge. "I am not in the mood to play games princess, you spied on me during something that was private. I don't appreciate that."

"I am sure you can understand the reason we are worried."

"And I don't care!" He cut her off. "I don't care about your concerns or whatever the League wants to know."

The rage was pouring off him now, but it was rage of loss, not the abomination that she had been feeling.

"You can reveal to your League to stay out of my business," Clark growled out. The music was so loud that no one seemed to pay attention, even though the reports had been all over him as he moved from Astoria's private suite.

"I am sorry for spying, but there are questions we have, things that need to be discussed," she said softly.

"You don't get it," Clark hissed. "You got in my way once, your entire League stopped me from taking down a monster. Tell me, did your Green Lantern recover from the hit he received?"

Diana looked down in anger. They had not known just how strong that man had been. They had been careless and one of her friends had been hurt. "We didn't know, you didn't tell us."

"If you hadn't stopped me, I would have made sure he wouldn't have been a problem," Clark growled out. "Just stay out of my way Princess and we won't have any problems."

There was a death threat if Diana had ever heard one. There was an icy determination there that she didn't understand. What had that man done to him?

"I don't want to be your enemy," he said softly his expression now soft as fabric. "I don't want any problems, just let me finish what I have to do and I will gladly fade away."

She felt as if someone had run a spear through her heart. He was hurt badly. Why had she not seen this before?

While Diana and Clark were talking Astoria approached him, entourage in tow.

"I look away for a moment and already you're trying to charm the princess?" Astoria quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You know there is no one that can compare to you, Astoria," he said with a slight smile.

"Better keep it that way," Astoria smirked at him. She looked over at Diana. "I am sorry about before, but I was so excited to see one of my top designers that I had to go and talk with her, Princess Diana."

"It's alright," Diana said, wondering why the woman set off warning bells with her. "Did you enjoy the show Ms. Jul?"

She nodded looking back at Clark. "I am sure Clark can tell you how entertaining it was."

Clark groaned. Dear lord, this woman just had to pile it on.

"I am glad you found it enjoyable," Diana said. "I believe Batman or Martian Manhunter are around if you would like to meet either of them."

"It's alright, I am sure the League has other worries besides me," Astoria said with a smile. "Lana was wondering where you got off to Clark so I volunteered to come find you."

"I'll be right with you," Clark said. Astoria nodded and head back to her suite. He turned to Diana.

Clark turned towards her and saw her frown. "Just remember, I don't want to be your enemy. Don't make me yours."

With that he turned and walked away leaving a gaping princess.

Zatanna was amazed at the level of reporting going on. Astoria Jul had appeared which made the media hungry for anything. There were rumours floating about that she had agreed to give an interview to Clark Kent who was a report with the Daily Planet. She had met Clark once before, he seemed like a nice enough guy, but not the type you wanted to give a world exclusive too. Knowing Jul though there was little chance the Daily planet would be able to send anyone else.

Zatanna watched as Diana talked with him and felt the angry undercurrent in the air. Had Diana done something to him?

"Clark," Zatanna called out as he walked by. "It's good to see you again."

"You too Zatanna," he said, there was still a hint of anger coming off of him, but it was calmed now. "The show was impressive as always."

"I am sure you slept through it like last time," she said with a smile. "How have you been? I heard you and Lois Lane had tried dating but it ended rather quickly."

Clark looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"When I said we were friends, Clark, I meant it," she said looking back towards Astoria. "So I see you're making waves today."

"It's more like she is making the waves," he groaned slightly. He had tried not to think about what she had just done. It would make it harder for him to find the Cabal if people were looking at him constantly. "I don't even have a clue as to why she did it."

Zatanna laughed slightly. "She's going to drive you nuts you know. I heard her daughter is incredibly attractive as well."

Clark groaned. "You know if she sets me up with her daughter…"

Zatanna laughed a little louder. "Clark it's been almost a year since you've been on date."

"You know I should never have kept in contact with you," Clark groused. "Telling you this stuff is coming to bite me in the ass now."

Zatanna smiled and patted him on the back. "Remember big guy, it's my job as your friend to terrorize you about your lack of a love life."

"And what about you?"

Zatanna blushed at that. "Hey, I am not the one who hasn't been on a date in a year."

"Sure, sure," Clark said with a roll of his eye. "I should get back before she sends Lana out."

Zatanna nodded. "See me after the party, we have much to catch up on."

"Sounds like a plan," Clark said with a smile.

Zatanna watched him go and saw the throng of reports that had appeared following him again. She could see the headlines tomorrow about the "mystery man" in Astoria Jul's life.

"I didn't know you were friends with any reporters," Diana said, stepping next to her.

Zatanna looked back. "He was the reporter from my first show. We stayed in contact over the years. Why?"

Diana didn't want to say anything, she only had suspicions and she knew people hid things from the world. "Has he always been so angry?"

Zatanna looked at her, wondering what going on in her head. "So you see it too?"

Diana nodded.

"He seems to hide it well, but even I can tell with the way emotion flows off of him," Zatanna admitted. "He has never told me anything, but I know something bad happened in his past. His former girlfriend mentioned it to me once when he disappeared during our interview."

Diana nodded. "Give him my e-mail next time you talk with him."

Zatanna looked at her oddly. Did Clark Kent actually catch her eye? She would have laughed if she didn't think she would offend the Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis– Theatre District<strong>

Clark walked both Lana and Astoria to her waiting limo. "Are you sure that you're done for tonight, Clark?"

He nodded slowly. "I have a few things to take care of, and I still have to work tomorrow, Lana."

Lana nodded in understanding. It was amazing chance for her, but Clark still had other responsibilities.

"It's a shame Mr. Kent," Astoria said with a fond smile. "I will be in town for a few days though, and my daughter as well, what would you think about meeting for coffee?"

Clark groaned inwardly. This was the last thing that he needed right now. Zatanna would be insufferable.

"I will see what I can do, Ms. Jul," he said with a smile.

"See that you do, Clark," she said with a smile. She looked at Lana. "Come, Lana, the night is young and we need to talk about some of the designs that have filtered across my desk."

Lana looked back at Clark who was smiling.

"It seems you got a promotion. Congratulations."

Lana felt ecstatic and jumped and hugged him. She looked back. "Are you sure, ma'am?"

Astoria nodded and offered a smile. "We always keep watch for talent, and you have it Lana. So let's party the night away and discuss the future."

Lana suddenly remembered her car. She looked back at Clark. "You better not get a scratch on it."

"Seriously?" Clark looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't drive like I am half insane."

"No, you're just all insane," Lana tossed him the keys. "Have fun with it, but make sure to bring it back in one piece."

"Yes ma'am," Clark offered her a mock salute.

She hugged him tightly, never seeing the frown cross Astoria's lips. "Thank you so much for this, Clark."

"Thanks for being my date tonight," Clark said with a sad smile.

Lana ducked in the car, followed by Astoria. Both gave him a wave as they disappeared into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Car park<strong>

Diana leaned against a wall with Bruce, watching as the last of the guests disappeared from the concert hall. They had made their way to the Car Park to wait for Kent, who did not leave with Ms. Jul.

"How's was our date Diana" Bruce smiled making Diana look at him with something between concern and annoyance.

"I expected something different," Diana said plainly. "I have never considered duty, a date."

Bruce frowned slightly. "What was that with Clark Kent anyways? Why did he look so upset with you?"

"I don't know, to be honest," Diana said. She wasn't ready to admit that she had spied on anyone. Even if he was Superman, there were moments where she understood the desire to be left alone. "I think you're right though. Superman is centered around the Daily Planet, we need to keep watch of them."

Bruce nodded. "Lois Lane has not backed off either. I got an e-mail from her the other day saying that if I continued to "fuck-around" with her friends she would expose me to the world."

That made Diana stop. "She found out?"

He nodded. "I didn't reply, but I am not entirely sure how to handle it."

"Just be careful," Diana said softly. Tonight was a night of many first for her. Clark Kent was the single angriest person she had met that at heart seemed to be a nice guy. The fact that he knew she had followed him bothered her. She was trained to be the best, how could he have sensed her?

"What's really, the problem, Diana," Bruce asked, still frowning.

"Like I said, this wasn't what I expected a date to be," she said frankly.

"What were you hoping for, a romantic dinner, dancing?"

She nodded. "Would it hurt if I said yes?"

Bruce sighed. "Zatanna had been begging me for a month, she had some idea that there might be a big wig at this show and wanted as many of her friends there to keep her from falling apart as possible. You know she gets nervous on the stage when there are big wigs at her shows."

It was a running joke in the League. The one with the biggest career out of all of them was afraid of large crowds.

"How about this, tomorrow we have the date you wanted, okay?" Bruce offered, seeing that she was still not entirely happy about the situation.

The Amazon princess just nodded and Bruce took this chance and kissed her cheek. This was as close as physical affection had gotten to them at this point.

Once they found their car they saw Clark Kent walking towards a Black Porsche with Zatanna of all people on his arm.

"Zatanna!" Diana called out her to stop him. "That was a great show."

"You told me this already," Zatanna rolled her eyes. She tugged on Clark's arm. "Clark, these are two of my friends."

"I have met the Princess," he said. The hint of venom that had been where they were talking in private was still there, but better hidden. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting."

Bruce looked at the offered hand and shook it. For some reason he felt like he should take offense on Diana's behalf. What could have happened?

"Bruce Wayne," he said looking him in the eye.

"Clark Kent, nice to meet you," he turned and looked at Zatanna. "You sure you want to go out for dinner right now?"

She nodded. "Jack's is still the best Diner in town, and I didn't eat during the reception."

Clark shook his head. "Fine, fine, we'll head over and see if Jack will make you something."

Zatanna smiled in victory. "What are you two doing out here anyways?"

Diana wanted to tell her she was waiting to see if she could talk with Clark, but that would be a bad idea right now. Bruce was not still very keen on Superman as a hero and fighting with him here could get messy.

"We needed a moment from the madness," Bruce said plastering on a smile. "That was your date's car, wasn't it?"

Clark nodded. "Lana worked for years for this baby, since Ms. Jul took her out for the evening she asked me to drive it back."

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Kent," Bruce said with a fake smile.

Clark didn't even offer to give him one. He opened the door for Zatanna and then got in himself.

"Have a good night, Princess," he offered up before the pair sped off into the night.

"That was interesting," Bruce watched the car leave. "Why do I get the impression there is more going on there, than you're telling me?"

"There's nothing Bruce," Diana rolled her eyes. Men sometimes were so stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's apartment- Balcony<strong>

Her thoughts drifted back to her encounter with Clark Kent. She was sure now, that he was Superman. The anger in his voice though, there was such an undercurrent of pain. What had happened? Why was he so angry?

Her date with Bruce had not gone all that well and while he promised another one tomorrow, she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

Would the next date be any better?

Would they be able to find the time to just be Bruce and Diana? Did he even know what it meant to be Bruce Wayne anymore?

She shook her head.

"You know, I told you to stay away," the blonde haired woman was before her, floating in mid-air. "I thought you understood that you shouldn't push."

"Who the hell are you," Diana demanded.

"You have no idea the forces you are playing with, little girl," the woman said harshly. "You will do more harm than good, the more you get involved with him."

"What the hell are you talking about," Diana nearly screamed. "What type of game do you think you're playing?"

"This is your last warning," the woman said looking into her eyes. "Stay away from him, or you will face my wrath."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's Diner<strong>

Clark stared up into the night. He had finished his meal, while Zatanna was enjoying a piece of pie. She always seemed to eat more at Jack's than she did at other times. His thoughts drifted, letting her enjoy the chocolate pie that Jack made especially for her.

He had the report of the Cabal, again. Luthor corps had been bought out by one of their dummy companies to the tune of twenty percent. They could influence his moves now, and he doubted Luthor would be a match for the Cabal.

"I really need to get a handle on this," he said shaking his head. "I can't let these things distract me."

"You know, you should try and get some sleep if you have work tomorrow," Zatanna looked at him seriously. "It's almost midnight."

"I am alright," Clark said softly. "I usually don't sleep more than three or four hours a night as it is."

"More nightmares?" Zatanna asked. She remembered the e-mails detailing the darkest day of his life. When Clark felt he could trust you he would never hide things that truly bothered him. If he felt he could trust you then he would open a piece of himself, except now. This was the one time of year he seemed to shut down.

He nodded. "On a good night I can get six hours, on a bad night I have managed maybe three."

"That's not good, Clark," Zatanna said simply.

"I know," Clark said simply. He looked down to see that her pie was finished. "You ready to go?"

"You know I could call a car," Zatanna offered.

He shook his head. "I am your escort for tonight, just like you said."

Zatanna smirked slightly. "You're too nice for your own good sometimes."

"You remind me a lot of Lana," he said looking back out at the city. "Both of you seem afraid to leave me alone at times."

Zatanna would be the first to admit that she was worried about him at times. The moment she met him all those years ago, the anger, the rage, they were barely contained by him. For some reason the magic kept telling her that if he flew off the handle it would be worse than anything the League had ever seen. So she kept in touch, she called at random times and worked to being his friend. It seemed important, the magic kept telling her it was.

"What happened with you and Diana?" She finally decided to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You know I am support with the League," Zatanna said sternly. "I saw the argument, but everyone else ignored it. What was going on?"

"She invaded on something private to me," Clark said with a shrug. He really didn't want to talk about this, even with Zatanna. "I am really annoyed more than anything else."

Zatanna took his arm. "Alright, Clark Kent, I need to head back to the Metropolis Regency."

He nodded and led her out to the car. Jack had a tab for him, since he ate there so much. He would make sure to square it away when he came in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis Regency – Penthouse Suite<strong>

Astoria Jul stood on her balcony and saw a shooting star. She held a flute of champagne and smiled. Her ring glowed blue for a moment before it stopped.

"So he wears a watch that hides his powers?" a younger voice asked. "How did he discover any Kryptonite?"

"I think its the standard green, but he has exposed himself to it for so long it has no effect except to limit his powers. It was imbedded in his watch."

The woman laughed lightly. "He is interesting, mother."

"He is Lyla," her mother turned to her slowly. Lyla was a copy of her mother except looked to be barely 21. "He is kinder than I expected him to be."

"Considering his past, that says something about him," Lyla said softly. "Do you think I can meet him soon?"

Astoria nodded. "I think it's time."

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews. It is kind of you all to take the time to read and give me feedback.<p>

There is not much to say about the reviews since it was the first chapter. However, I hope you all liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Information**

Arrows flew through the air, his arm blurred shattering them all. He looked up as the red-haired woman leapt above him, coming down with a magic blade that they knew would cut him in his weakened state.

"You should have ignored the arrows," Artemis growled forcing him into an awkward angle. "You're now out of position for any counter attack because you dodged the arrows and the sword strike."

Clark grunted in pain as she slammed the hilt of the blade into his shoulder.

"Your skin, even with the rock in your watch, is strong enough to have shattered those arrows. You shouldn't have stayed still, that's the first step to getting yourself killed!"

Clark grunted as she swept out his legs, slamming him hard into the ground.

"You're distracted," Artemis said flatly. "Something is bothering you, you're usually not this bad."

"Always as blunt as a hammer," Clark did a back handspring and was back in a standing position. "The woman, Astoria Jul, something is off with her."

"You noticed it too," Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"No, besides the fact she decides to take one of her lowest designers and try and "help her career" and gives her first interview to a reporter who happens to be her friend?" Clark deadpanned. "I would have to be incredibly blind not to think something is up."

"At least you're starting to wise up," Artemis smirked. "Though you're still a rock-head."

Clark scowled. "Let's get to this. I feel like I need to train."

Artemis smiled. "Now you're talking my language, male. Show me your skill."

Clark slid his front foot out, placing all his weight towards his back leg. His hands were in knife-edge and his arms bent at the elbows. His eyes narrowed as he watched Artemis getting into a classic pankration grapple stance. He knew even though it was the stance that she showed, Artemis was capable of other styles of combat.

"Are you waiting for an invitation boy?"

He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. He would not let this woman get to him. He heard a movement, twisted and caught her wrist. He twisted hard, sending her towards the ground, but she had broken his grasp and kicked him in the back. Doing a hand stand she flipped back as he stumbled forward.

"That kick would have sent you to the ground last week, you're starting to adapt to this stone," she said coming into a Kempo stance. "Do you have more?"

He nodded. "I will switch it out after this match."

"I still don't get why you wear these stones," Artemis said looking for her opening. Since he had been training in sword play he had taken to leaving openings to draw people in.

"Because in the end, I am still stronger than anyone else," Clark said simply. He dodged a knife hand strike to his throat. "I like the extra layer of control."

"You're a bad liar," Artemis whispered. "You're still having control problems, aren't you."

"And if I am?"

Artemis knew he still suffered burst where his control over his abilities went haywire, even with the control stones. The collection of alarm clocks was proof of that. Ever since his parents murder there had been erratic bouts of increased strength and power that often resulted in whatever he might be holding being torn apart.

"Then we will find a way to get you that control," Artemis said simply, chagrining him. He dodged her punch, caught her wrist and flipped her over his back. She brought her knee up and slammed it into his back. She pushed off his back and landed in a handstand and flipped back over into a fighting stance.

Clark spun around, sliding his leg through the rock. She was forced to dodge a large chuck of ground that he had kicked up at her.

"That's the way brat," she screamed, charging at him. "Use the world around you, pay attention to all of it and keep moving."

"Useful advice," Clark smirked. His punch met hers and the ground cracked under them.

"Let's take this up a notch, brat," Artemis said with a smile.

"Let's, old lady," he smiled back. Damn he missed these times with his teacher.

He had a large scar across his chest. To this day, Artemis had no idea how he had gotten it. It started at the shoulder blade and ended just above his navel. It was jagged and looked like someone had tried to rip him apart.

"You know, Clark," Artemis looked over. "You're the talk of the Embassy. Your argument with Diana is now the stuff of folklore."

Clark snorted. What she did not want to admit was that Amazons loved to gossip as much as people in the world of the Patriarch. No Amazon gossiped, she had drummed into his head more than once.

"She accused me of being Superman," Clark shrugged. It was no big surprise to him that he had ruffled a few feathers, he was at odds with her. A photographer had caught a picture of it and the entire world had been speculating what had been going on between him and the Princess and why he looked ready to try and fight the Goddess Blessed warrior.

He took a towel and started wiping down his brow and shoulders. Sparing with Artemis is always fun, and with the stronger rocks it always felt like he was actually being pushed. She was right though, he needed to replace the rock with one of the larger ones he had.

"So she thinks you're Superman, confronts you, and you all but went and confirmed it?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. This was part of the rock-headed mentality that she had tried to work out of him when he was teenager, but it figured he would be as stubborn as an Amazon.

"Honestly, I don't care," Clark tossed the towel down. The Cabal was all that he wanted, all that he cared about. People discovered who he was, so be it, he didn't intend to be Superman for the rest of his life anyways. It was a means to an end right now. "She saw me fly, fine. If she gets in my way, I will break her."

"You know her mother might have something to say about that," Artemis raised an eyebrow. It was hard not to notice the more aggressive stance that Clark had been taking lately. It wasn't something that she liked, because it could get him hurt. "You need to stop looking at this so narrowly. I know you think you don't have people to care for…"

"I know I do," he looked down at the ground. "I understand Artemis, but she is fishing for information. She wants to know where I stand, I have spurned the League for a long time now."

"Almost eight years," Artemis said. "You have to understand, it's hard not to look at you with pride as you do what you do. I know how hard it was for you to walk away when you first encountered the League."

"A lot of good it did them," Clark growled out. He remembered that one, it was the only Cabal member who he had caught who had gotten away from him. "They lost their Green Lantern. He is still in a coma from what I have heard."

Artemis nodded. "Alan is being treated by some of the best on the planet, but it is up to him to wake up."

"The purple ray didn't get used?"

Artemis shook her head. "It's still in debate in the Council. Several of the Bana don't want to use our healing techniques to save a male, and our princess is bound by their decision."

Clark smiled at her. This was where it got hard for him. Artemis, his teacher, his friend, always did her best to protect him, but sometimes it would mean she would have to go against her own people. "I am sorry for putting you in this position."

"It's one that I chose," she waved it off. "I have known since the moment we began training that I would not be able to openly show the pride most would in their student, but it doesn't mean I am not proud of what you have done. You just need to think more. What if information got out and someone went after Lana or Lane?"

"If anyone was dumb enough to use Lana, Lois, or even you against me," Clark's eyes narrowed. "If someone was that stupid, heaven wouldn't be able to save them from me. The Cabal has learned this, and if the rest of the world needs that object lesson, I will give it to them."

She smiled slightly at the hidden threat there. "So the Princess heard from your lips you are Superman, do you think she is going to give up trying to track you down?"

"Probably not," Clark shrugged. He didn't really care about it to think about it. She didn't matter to him right now. "She just needs to stay out of the path of the Cabal and we will be good."

"You know, you could use help with them," Artemis said taking a drink from her water jug. "They are many, you are one."

"You think the Amazon nation has a chance against the Cabal?" He looked at her. He gestured to the scar. He knew he had never told her about this one, but it was hard sometimes to admit he was as block-headed as she always told him. "You know how tough my skin is. Even a magic blade can't do this much damage, would you like to know what happened when I went against one of them?"

"I have asked," Artemis said immediately wishing that she hadn't. She knew it would not be pretty, he only kept things from her when it was proof of him being a block-head.

"I found one of them early on after college. You were away on a mission for your people, and me, being the cocky block-head that I am thought I would get information on one of them that I had found without proper planning. I was cocky and made a mistake, he made me from the moment I entered his building and had a blade laced with a black crystal. I thought nothing of it," he said looking down. He could already feel the darkened look from Artemis. "He caught me before I knew the mistake I had made and cut the entire length. He took his time with it, and seemed to enjoy it. He told me I needed this pain to learn my place in the world."

Artemis shuddered at that. Where had she been? Her friend had been gutted like a fish and she didn't know. That explained the caution with which he approached the Cabal and why he never asked for her help in dealing with them. If it was strong enough to do this to him when he had his powers fully out, what would it do to her?

"What happened to him?"

Clark looked at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Artemis schooled her features though inwardly she didn't like that he had to kill. The one death that he had managed when the assassins attacked his adopted parents had left him broken up for weeks.

He was interrupted from saying anything else by a beep from his cellphone. Seriously, next time he needed to go out farther.

"_Hey smallville. Good job on getting that story on Astoria Jul. Perry can't stop talking about you"_

_LL_

Clark chuckled. Lois was probably seething that she didn't get this interview. It was more coveted than her usual gig with Luthor or the President.

He set his phone back down.

"Lane," Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Clark shrugged. "It looks like news of my interview with Jul has leaked out."

"And of course, she wants to introduce you to her daughter," Artemis laughed as his face faltered.

"Don't remind me," Clark groaned. "You know if I wanted to hook up with a beautiful woman I would have asked you to introduce me to an Amazon."

Artemis laughed. "Your personality would have had you two in a battle within minutes."

Clark chuckled. "Seriously, why does she seem determined to introduce me to her daughter? It doesn't make any sense."

"The only way to find out, is to go forward, Clark," Artemis said, slinging her bow across her back. "We should head back though, you don't want to be late for your 'interview'."

"Seriously, do you, Lana, and Zatanna compare notes," Clark pulled his spare t-shirt on. "Both of them have said the same thing to me."

His only reply was Artemis's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria – Watch Tower<strong>

"Look at that!" Flash whistled as he ate, watching the news. "Seriously, I didn't think beauty like that existed in the mortal world."

"Yeah…she is something," Hal Jordan said simply. Kent walked down the carpet with Lyla Lerrol on his arm and her mother on the other side. The news's speculation of his relationship with the Jul woman had been the talk of even the biggest news networks for the last day. "Where the hell did this guy come from? As far as I knew, the only Kent in journalism was some beat writer for the Daily Planet."

"Kent?" Ollie asked looking up. "He's been a friend of Zatanna's for a while from what I gather. He was the one who wrote the first review of her show."

Everyone looked over at Zatanna who had come up from Metropolis earlier in the morning.

"What," she asked looking at all of them.

"Has Kent really been dating Astoria Jul?"

Zatanna busted out laughing. She almost slapped the table. "Seriously, you guys need to get a life. Gossip news is bad for your brains."

"So he isn't," the Flash asked hopefully.

"As far as I know his last relationship ended about a year ago," Zatanna shook her head. "And Flash, as a friend, I have to tell you, you don't have a chance with a woman like Astoria Jul."

Everyone laughed at that, even the Flash.

"Seriously, why is the news so focused on him? He told me he was there to cover for the Daily Planet and it turns out that one of his friends from High School works for one of Jul's fashion groups in Metropolis and got invited up there by her."

"That's not the type of gossip that's going around," Flash whispered to Green Lantern.

"It's not your usual thing to keep in touch with reporters," Dianh said to her friend. "Why him?"

"Seriously," she sighed. "I don't know. When I met him, my magic just felt pain. It was like he was hurting on the inside and for some reason I felt compelled."

Diana, who had just entered, heard that and understood. She had wanted to talk with J'onn about the woman, but he was still tied up so she wanted to try and talk with Zatanna alone.

"So "magic" told you to keep in touch with him," Hawkgirl said with a smirk. "You sure it's not because he is a rather attractive man?"

"Trust me," Zatanna said simply. "I might have thought he was attractive when we first met, but there are other things in life than how attractive someone is. I quickly learned magic was telling me the truth. He gets little sleep because of something that happened in his past, and it still seems to haunt him."

Diana had felt the same thing from him when they met. There was such rage that he contained.

"Anyways, we trade a couple of e-mails and phone calls, and we stop by a diner that he is good friends with when I am in Metropolis, that is about the extent of the relationship."

Diana was surprised. Zatanna was usually good at feeling out people with powers. She had honestly noticed nothing odd about him.

"Still doesn't explain with Astoria Jul gave him a kiss," Flash said looking back at the screen. Both women grasped his arm. "Seriously, it looks like her daughter wants a piece of him."

On screen Lyla Lerrol, adopted daughter of Astoria Jul and one of the most famous actresses on the planet, latched onto his arm and looked up at him adoringly. As if they had been dating for ages.

"Lyla Lerrol. Met her once, she didn't seem overly impressed by any of the men at the party," Ollie tossed back his drink and set it down on his tray. "She always came across as rather cold, so this is an odd display for her."

"Man you must go to some kick ass parties if you meet women like Lyla Lerrol," the Flash looked from the screen to him.

"Used too," Ollie admitted with a shrug. "Most of the time I can't stand the pretentious pricks who put these on. They remind me of Luthor."

Ollie picked up his and Dinah's tray who had finished a while ago. "I have some training to do."

Dianh and Ollie walked out of the door drawing everyone's attention to Diana.

"Afternoon, Princess," Flash offered with a smile. "How was the date?"

Diana didn't know how to respond to it. Last night was far from fun.

"You know, I still don't get what made Clark so upset with you," Zatanna offered. She would tear into Flash later. Most of the League knew that Diana had not been pleased with the "date". There was no reason to drag it up, even if you were joking. "Usually he's nice to everyone."

"He didn't seem all that friendly," Diana admitted, sitting down next to the younger woman.

"It's just the time of the year," Zatanna admitted. "I tried meeting him last year about the same time and Lois basically told me that if I didn't want to have my head ripped off it would be best to give him a wide berth."

"You sure she wasn't playing jealous girlfriend," Shayera asked, remembering she mentioned that they were dating at the time.

Zatanna shook her head. "This time she seemed really concerned about him. She even told me if she thought it would help she would tell me where to find him, but in the time that she had known Clark no one seemed to reach him during this time of year."

"Maybe he just gets moody," Flash offered.

"It's more than that," Zatanna admitted. "You know how I am with magic right? Ever since I met him, every year at this time, my magic goes a little crazy. It tells me that I should meet up with him, that I should try and talk with him, but he usually closes himself off. Last night was the most open I had seen him in a while."

Because, he had an avenue for that rage, Diana thought. That's why he was so open with his rage the other night.

"So why is he a journalist? If I remember his bio, he has degrees in Electrical Engineering and Astrophysics."

"You would have to ask him," Zatanna shrugged. "I know he is smart, I even got to play around with his computer once. He has a custom Operating System on it beyond anything I have seen, even on Watch Tower."

That got Diana's attention. Just how smart was he?

"A lot of people have custom Operating Systems," Hal pointed out. "Linux is popular among engineers."

"His isn't based on that," Zatanna said. "What?"

"You just admitted to knowing what Linux is," Hal shook his head. "I didn't think you were a computer geek growing up."

"I am not," Zatanna groused. It wasn't like she was stupid. "He explained it to me when I got to use it, but most of it still flew over my head."

"Why doesn't he try and market it," Diana asked.

"Don't know," Zatanna admitted. "You would have to ask him."

"That probably wouldn't be a good idea for me," Diana admitted. She had yet to tell anyone of the second encounter with the blonde woman. "He didn't seem to thrilled to meet me the other night."

Zatanna didn't say anything. She knew Clark was upset, he tried to hide it, but the man still held his emotions on his sleve.

"_New sensation, Clark Kent, has been just escorted Ms. Lerrol and her mother Astoria Jul into the preview of her new motion picture "Star-Crossed". Surprisingly, given his heated exchange with Lois Lane the other day, Metropolis's very own Alexander Luthor has made an appearance." _

"_I know Jeanne, one would think after the exchange and the controversy that his announcement of reentering the weapons market brought that he would shy away from public events." _

"Argh! That just made my day turn sour" Flash frowned as he turned off the TV.

"His obsession with Superman aside, he doesn't have a trail we can use to get one over on him," Hal admitted. "He seems to specifically target him, it's almost like someone is directing him."

It was the truth. Since Superman's appearance in Metropolis, almost all of Luthor's efforts seemed to be focused on the mysterious superhero, an obsession that none of the League understood, since he had worked against all of them before.

"He might have been in league with the guy that Superman stopped," Hal said darkly, trying not to think of the Green Lantern before him. One punch from that guy had nearly broken him in half. He was still in the hospital from the beating that he received.

Diana nodded. She still didn't understand how that man was so strong, he had broken a Power Ring shield from the force of his blows. Alan was still in the hospital from the beating that he had received. Only her arrival had driven the man off before he had killed Alan. The ring chose Hal not long after as his successor while Alan was out of commission.

"Superman beat the hell out of that guy," Flash said darkly. "He had him down for the count and somehow he comes back three hours later and beats the hell out of the Green Lantern. How is that possible?"

"I wish I could tell you," Diana said softly. "When we arrived in the city he was on the ropes and by the time he was in the detention facility he snapped his restraints like they weren't there and broke a Power Ring Shield. Alan tried to tell me something, but he was delirious from the beating and fell into the coma not long afterwards."

Everyone was silent at that. Alan Scott was respected, he was considered the most fearless member of the League. His sudden departure was a sobering moment for the League. He was still technically alive, but there was no way to know when he would wake from the trauma that he had suffered.

"It gives us a good idea of how strong Superman is though," Flash pointed out. "This guy was strong enough to take out the Green Lantern on his own and Superman manhandled him."

"True," Diana admitted. "Zatanna, I was hoping that I could talk with you in private."

The younger woman nodded, half expecting this after the argument with Clark made the late night news. "I was finished here anyways, so I am free."

"Thank you," Diana said standing and following the younger woman.

"What's that about," the Flash asked, looking towards Hal.

"Not sure," Hal shrugged. "But I think her encounter with Mr. Kent affected her more than the Princess wants to admit."

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower <strong>

"So, what's up Diana?" Zatanna asked as they came to an empty conference room.

"How long have you know, Clark Kent was Superman," she said simply.

"What makes you think, he is Superman," Zatanna asked cautiously.

"You're too good, your magic too strong for you not to feel the changes," Diana said narrowing her eyes. "He also told me as much."

With a wave of her hand a cone of white surrounded the two of them. Diana looked around and then looked back at Zatanna.

"This is a silence field," Zatanna said looking her in the eyes. This was not a Zatanna that Diana was used too, she looked like she was ready to battle right now. "I use it when I don't want the risk of anyone discovering what I talk about. I ask again, why do you want to know?"

Diana found herself actually unnerved by the sudden shift in her personality. Had Zatanna and Clark Kent really become that close over the years?

"I made a mistake…" Diana admitted. "I had my Amazons watching Metropolis for him and when they saw someone flying from the city I was called and followed."

"Oh shit," Zatanna said softly. "That's why he was so angry with you?"

Diana nodded.

"You're lucky," Zatanna admitted. "One year someone decided to do something when he was headed out according to Lois. Superman nearly killed the man and ended up ripping apart an assault vehicle that this mobster had somehow bought. He is far from kind when people bother him this time of year."

"Why?" Diana asked suddenly curious. Of course she had heard about the mobster that had made a mistake and attacked downtown Metropolis. The reports of Superman's response were nothing short of frightening. A lot of commentators began coming out against him after his demonstrated lack of discretion. A skyscraper that had been evacuated during the rampage had been the casualty of Superman's rage.

Eight years. Eight years he had been on the scene and still none of them were any closer to him.

"Loss," Zatanna said simply. "He lost something valuable around this time, years ago, and it still haunts him. I have tried scrying to see what happened, but the magic refuses to show me. It wants him to tell me."

Diana nodded. Even the Oracles were at the mercy of what the Gods chose to show them. "So his anger increases this time of year."

Zatanna nodded. "I knew he had powers, I knew when Superman started appearing that he was Clark Kent, but I chose to say nothing. I didn't want to force him away. He does it with his oldest friends and I didn't want to be cut out. He is a good man, a good friend, and I don't have many of those."

"You're a lot more perceptive than people give you credit for," Diana admitted. "Has there ever been a blonde woman in his life?"

"Until Astoria Jul, no," Zatanna said. "He mostly keeps to himself, Lois actually told me that I was lucky that he replied at all. He thought that the e-mail was a joke on my part and almost deleted it."

Diana noted the slight smile that Zatanna had. "You think of him as your brother."

Zatanna nodded. "He actually threatened on guy that was stalking me. I was more than capable of taking care of myself, but he slammed the guy against a wall so hard I thought it would collapse and then he said that if he caught him around his "sister" again that he would break his spine so he could not do so again."

Zatanna looked down. "I didn't like how quickly he resorted to violence and told him. His response was that no one threatened his sister. That moment I knew this was why the magic brought me too him."

Diana smiled. "I understand the need. My sisters are a great source of joy and help in my life."

Zatanna nodded thankfully. "I have never pushed him on it, but I have always suspected that he is something more."

Diana nodded. "I understand."

"Diana," Zatanna's eyes narrowed and regained their edge. "Just don't hurt him."

Zatanna turned and walked away. Diana was amazed, she swore she heard a threat in Zatanna's voice as she warned her not to hurt Clark. Did he really inspire such loyalty from even members of the League?

"You look troubled," J'onn said appearing in the room.

"Did you?"

He shook his head. "Zatanna's silence cone is absolute when she wants it to be. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I am just amazed. Zatanna seems almost protective of him."

"She considers him family," J'onn shrugged. "I don't completely understand social conventions amongst humans."

"Alan, before he was hurt, was whispering something, Krypt…" Diana looked at him. "Are you aware of any race that might fit that?"

"There is only one," J'onn said softly. "The Krypotnians, but the entire race died out when their star went Nova about thirty years back."

"Do you think he might have been fighting a Kryptonian?"

"I don't know it is possible," J'onn admitted. "They had ample warning but the society was so xenophobic that they did not act."

Diana could not imagine letting their entire people die. Even the Amazons had contingency plans in place should their island ever be attacked again.

"It was a shock, considering that they were among some of the finest builders in the galaxy," J'onn admitted. "They had ships that were capable of intergalactic travel, but all of them were in system when their star went nova. It wiped all life off the face of the planet and destroyed all of the ships."

"That is insane," Diana admitted. She had never heard of destruction on this scale before.

"It happens," J'onn admitted. "The universe is a very unforgiving place, and they tempted fate by not heading the warnings of others."

"What do you think of Superman," Diana asked.

"He is focused, driven, and a little angry," J'onn admitted. "I sometimes think we should have let him deal with the man who hurt Alan."

"We can't do that J'onn," Diana said softly. She had been afraid herself when she saw the man swinging the wrecking ball like it was a mace. He slammed it hundreds of times into the man and left him a heap on the ground.

"Sometimes, Diana, we have to. We have never run across it yet, but would you let others stay in danger to give someone who has no regard for those people a chance at redemption?"

J'onn looked at the pad he had brought with him. "We have a meeting in a little bit, Diana. We should get ready."

She nodded and walked with him from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis Theater - Car park (Before Movie Showing)<strong>

Clark hated Lana's car sometimes. It was so small to him.

"You know right, that you didn't have to drive her car," Astoria said, approaching him. Lana was already working at one of her fashion houses waiting for the move to the Paris office so she couldn't join them today. Clark had groaned when she told him that.

"You were waiting for me," he said in surprise.

She nodded. "My daughter had to get here early, so I figured I would wait for you."

Clark shook his head. He always got such an uneasy feeling in his stomach whenever he was around her.

He stopped though as he smelt a familiar scent. Incredible, he looked over to the shadows and saw a hint of red.

"Seriously, Artemis," he whispered, looking up. "Where is Miss Lerrol?"

"She'll be here in a bit," Astoria smiled. "She saw what I did last night and thought we could spoof them more. She wants you to escort both of us into the primer."

He groaned lightly. This was going to make his life so much easier at work, especially with the rumors running rampant that he had been "banging" Astoria without anyone knowing.

"Oh come now, Mr. Kent," Astoria smiled slightly. "I am sure you are strong enough to handle it."

"You know mother," a soft voice called out. "You really shouldn't wander off when we're trying to set everything up."

"It's fine, Lyla," Astoria turned and smiled at her daughter.

Clark watched her approach and had to admit she was stunning. He didn't watch many movies, so he had never actually seen Lyla Lerrol. She was about five seven, with long blonde hair done in an attractive bun. Full lips, a slight tan, pulled back slightly into a brilliant smile that left him amazed.

"Mr. Kent," Lyla said with a brightness that told him she was actually pleased to meet him. "My mother told me she invited you to the mayhem yesterday, so I thought we should meet beforehand. Especially since I want to cause more rumors."

"You and your mother like causing trouble," Clark groaned lightly.

"Of course," Lyla's heels clicked against the ground as she walked closer. He caught bright blue eyes for the first time. "If we can't cause trouble, how will we know if we're having fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

Bruce knew that something was up, the way Diana was reacting told him that there was more to Clark Kent than just a reporter with a stick up his ass. The anger at Diana made no sense to him though. What had she done that made him act like he wanted to try and break her apart?

He heard the door open and heard the distinctive steps of Diana as she entered the room.

"Bruce," Diana said with a smile, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "How are things?"

"I got a call from Lois Lane again last night," Bruce said with a growl. He still couldn't believe that this had happened to him of all people. "She told me in no uncertain terms that if I didn't back off she would expose me."

That made Diana pause. She had concrete proof that Bruce was the Batman? "She actually has tangible proof?"

"Someone got it to her," Bruce growled out in frustration. "It was a trace through the separate companies that supply parts for Watchtower and for my own vehicles. She even made an order for the parts and was told that only Bruce Wayne could buy those parts."

"This is…a surprise," Diana said sitting next to him. "Are you able to find out the employee that told her you order these parts exclusively?"

"That's the problem," Bruce said. He flipped a switch and something appeared on the screen. "The woman who she spoke to, who is in the picture, is not on my employment records."

Diana stared in surprise. It was her…but how.

"If you harm him, I will destroy you," the blonde woman's voice echoed in her mind. She blinked as she noticed Bruce looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "It's just…I don't know…she feels familiar for some reason."

Bruce nodded. "I thought I saw her the other night at Zatanna's show, but every time I thought I had a good line of sight, she was gone."

"Checking out other women, on our date, Bruce?" Diana leaned back and watched him choke on the air.

"No, it's just…"

Diana laughed lightly. "Bruce, I am just teasing I believe is the term, I am just teasing you."

Bruce groaned lightly, but chuckled none the less. "Thank you Diana, today has been a long day."

"I figured as much." Diana said plainly. It wasn't every day that someone in his ranks exposed him to the world.

"Why was he so angry with you?" Bruce looked at her, motioning to Kent on screen. "It was not normal, and as far as I know he had never met you before that."

"I…I made a mistake with him," Diana said. She wasn't ready to admit yet that he had all but confirmed to her he was Superman. She needed more time, she needed more facts. "I had him watched by the Amazons after what you told me, and they caught him heading to Smallville. I followed and intruded on something private."

"Just great," Bruce growled out. "Lois Lane has effectively cut me off, and if we go after him now that he is attached to the Jul Family we could face a PR nightmare. Even if we had him waltzing around in a Superman suit while singing I am little teapot it wouldn't stick."

Diana nodded. Lois Lane had effectively beaten them before they even realized that they were on the right course.

"This is just insane," Bruce growled out. He slammed his fist against the console. "We just got played into a position that they wanted. We can't go after him without putting the League, our identities, and PR we need at stake."

Diana nodded. "It seems it was crafted by someone to be so."

"Damn it," Bruce swore looking back at Diana. "Sorry, it's just been a frustrating morning. Lane's call shook me a lot and I had to contact Dick and the others to let them know to be careful."

Diana could understand that. Bruce guarded his identity and those he protected religiously, and suddenly having it exposed must have him doubting himself.

"What are you going to do?" Diana asked after a moment of silence.

"What can I do?" Bruce shrugged. "If I keep pushing, Lois Lane will expose me. If I do nothing, I have to hope to god that Superman is not out to kill us all."

Diana new how hard this was for him, Bruce hated. "I will pull back my Amazons as well. We should not risk exposure of the members over something like this."

Bruce smiled weakly. "Do you mind if we reschedule our date tonight?"

Diana didn't mind. She had a lot to think about. "That's fine, tomorrow night then?"

Bruce nodded. "I am sorry, Diana."

"It's alright, Bruce," Diana admitted.

Diana looked over at him. "It's fine, Bruce. Things seem to not add up around Clark Kent. Before yesterday, were you aware that he and Zatanna were friends?"

Bruce shook his head. "It's like he is Superman and the people who help him are moving to stop us."

Diana knew he was, but right now there was too much to spout off. Clark Kent had already demonstrated that he was not afraid to resort to violence, and the warrior he had beaten had torn apart one of their strongest after only a few hours.

"I wish we knew for sure," Bruce groaned lightly, looking from the screen to Diana again. Eight years they had tried to convince him to join their ranks. For eight years they had watched through iron will that Metropolis became one of the safest places in the country to live. It was to the point that most criminal groups that he knew of had a warning to stay away from the city. "Do you think Superman would attack if we put a team in the city?"

Diana shook her head. "I am not sure if it's a good idea for me to make my presence known in Metropolis except for events we sponsor. If Kent is Superman as you suggest, he might not have a variable reaction to me being there."

Bruce knew it was true. Kent's reaction at the party and afterwards was proof enough that he was not on friend terms with the Princess of the Amazons. "Think you can keep a low profile?"

"Give me Hal and a few others that don't have high profile jobs," Diana shrugged. "We might be able to pull it off, but Zatanna would have to be kept out of the loop."

"Security risk?"

"No," Diana shook her head firmly no. "I think she would never expose anything intentionally, but if she were part of the group and Kent found out."

"I see," Bruce nodded thinking it through. "We should send J'onn, Hal, and Wally. They will be able to blend in easiest."

"Do you still think he has an Amazon teaching him?" Bruce watched as Clark Kent took the press that he normal was a part of in stride with Lyla Lerrol hanging off his arm.

Diana nodded. "I have reviewed fights, and I have seen more moments where he slips into Amazon fighting forms, but it's hidden. He has several eastern styles on top of it, as well as a style I have not seen before now."

"Could you match him if it came to hand to hand?"

Diana thought about it. Considering the strength hand speed he had shown so far.

"Assuming there is nothing that he is hiding, probably," Diana said, not as sure as her voice sounded. "But I can tell you that I would have been hard pressed to survive what Alan went through. So it lends us to believe that if Kent is Superman, he is stronger than the man that attacked Alan. That makes a prolonged fight nearly impossible."

Bruce nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Out of all of them, J'onn and Diana were their two strongest members, and if Superman was stronger than them…

"I still don't get why these things are that popular," Diana said looking at the screen, referring to the movie showing.

"Because, it's how people are," Bruce said simply. "Popularity is based on image and PR. It's why we had the event the other night, and in the end that same image will draw more people."

Diana looked surprised at the idea. "That sounds so backwards."

"In the end, that's Hollywood," Bruce said looking at the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the theater <strong>

The box was cleaner than he remembered, seemed like Astoria had put extra people to put the suite up to her standards. Standing around, enjoying flutes of champagne were various power players from Hollywood. He felt so out of place.

"It's alright Clark," Lyla said from his side. "It's always overwheleming the first time."

Clark smiled at her. "Thanks, I just feel out of place. Most of the time, I am not invited to these parties."

Lyla laughed softly. "They're really not that interesting. For the most part, it's a bad as if you were in a tabloid, people share rumors like you would not believe."

Clark looked back out. "What made you want to be an actress?"

Lyla looked at him. "Looking for an extra interview?"

Clark shook his head. "Just wanting to get to know you."

Lyla seemed too pleased with herself. The hairs on the back of his neck rose slightly. "I kind of fell into it, one play and I was hooked. My career after that play just kind of took off."

"To be honest, I have never been to one of your movies. This is the first one."

Lyla looked shocked. "I have saturation in all markets. How have you never seen one of my movies?"

"I live in a cave," Clark laughed slightly. "Most of college I spent working on a computer system and studying stellar phenomena."

"Two very divergent subjects," Lyla said. "So you're telling me you were a geek in college?"

He nodded. "Probably still am. I only fell into journalism as a way to make ends meet. I have written for a couple papers, and have thought of trying to make the jump to TV with the way things are going."

"Why not your chosen fields?"

"Never felt right," Clark admitted. "I mean I am good at what I do, but they are just hobbies for me. They are not something that I could have seen myself doing for the rest of my life."

Something was bothering him. He knew that he shouldn't be revealing so much to her, but something about her presence was compelling.

"It's a shame," Lyla said, leaning back in her chair and stretching her long legs out. "You should do what you love."

"Sometimes what you love, has to take a back seat to what needs to be done," Clark said simply. "How did you end up getting into acting?"

"It was something I picked up hanging around my mother," Lyla looked at him. "I found I had a passion for it, and decided to give it everything."

Considering her career, it must have been an incredible experience with her mother, Clark thought. "So what's this movie about?"

"Star-Crossed is an old legend," Lyla said, looking back at the screen. "There were once two Families, destined to hate one another from the moment they left their mother's womb."

"Romeo and Juliet," he looked at her.

"No, but it's based off the same story that Romeo and Juliet was. The main change for Star-Crossed left us with a happy ending," Lyla shook her head. "The director thought it would be more "artistic" if there was one."

"So essentially two and a half hours of nothing?" Clark raised an eyebrow.

Lyla laughed. "I wouldn't say that, but you take what you can get in this day and age. I like making movies and I thought the protagonists sacrifice at the end was a poignant scene."

Clark made a mental note to use that line for his review. Since he was coming at Astoria's invitation, Perry decided that it would be a good idea to get a review piece for the new film done at the same time. It was convient how things worked out for his boss.

"You don't watch many movies, do you," Lyla asked.

He shook his head. "Most of my life has been devoted to training, I just do my best to make sure that my parents are proud of me."

"I am sure that they are, Clark," Lyla said with a smile. The movie was over and it was time for her to make an appearance. "So you ready for the After-Party?"

Clark had to admit he was not as tired as he expected to be. "I guess we shall have to make an appearance."

"You got the idea," she laughed lightly

* * *

><p><strong>Back Room<strong>

"Target is almost in position," a hooded man said, looking at his watch.

"Remember, no kill shots," the second of the five men said. "Our orders are clear."

"Why are we listening to this, bitch?" the third asked.

"Because she pays well," the last of them snapped. "Remember, if he isn't able, take Lerrol and see if he follows, these are our orders.

"Remember, he is not like us, we are only to gage and then retreat," the only one who had not spoken said.

* * *

><p><strong>After Party<strong>

The after-party was a lot like the one after Zatanna's show the night before. Food and drink that was either too small or too high in alcoholic content flowed freely, and he was left with the feeling of being a sardine in a can the way people crowded around the star of the movie.

He should have expected this, really he should have. He still had a lead on the Cabal that he had to follow up on too, but it had been pushed back another day.

"It's almost over with, Clark," Lyla whispered to him. "Thank you for being here with me."

"No problem," Clark said with a forced smile as a camera flashed in front of them. "Sleep is for the weak they say."

Lyla smiled. "That's the spirit. It's almost done."

"Miss Lerrol," someone shouted. "Over here Miss Lerrol!"

Lyla and Clark both looked over and watched the man pull out a small pistol in one smooth motion and begin to fire.

Screams erupted, people rolled out of the way and Clark pushed Lyla out of the path of fire. He crouched down and rolled forward, coming up in the man's guard before he could shift. Clark grabbed snapped his wrist with one swift strike and twisted the gun free and threw it to the floor.

"Wrong move," he hissed, grabbing the man by the collar and twisting him over his back, into the buffet table that had been set up.

"Clark!" Lyla's panicked voice called out. He looked over to see two masked men trying to grab her.

With one quick motion a platter that had been on the ground was on one shoe. With a quick flip of his leg the platter was almost at face level. His eyes narrowed, grabbing the platter from mid-air, twisting his entire body and sending the platter towards one of the men who took it in the throat. He gasped in pain as Clark moved through the panicked crowed and slammed a fist into his chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

His partner tried to attack him from behind only to be hit in the gut with an elbow and slammed onto the ground on top of his partner. He heard a grunt of pain from both. When he felt a silencer at the base of his skull.

"Nice try, hero," a voice mocked. "You should have just stayed out of the way."

"Yeah," Clark let go a bit of his control and moved before the man could pull the trigger. He grabbed his hand, twisting, breaking several of the bones in it. "You should've given up the job."

He kicked the man in the sternum sending him to the ground. He saw one man standing back, looking absolutely terrified if his posture was right.

"Running, might be a good idea," Clark said darkly. He took one step, another, and before the man knew what to think, he was inside of his guard, in his face, with fury in his eyes. "Too late."

Clark slammed a palm into his chest causing the man to stagger. He swept his legs out and then stepped on the ankle until he heard a crack. The man screamed.

Clark looked back at Lyla, who was breathing heavily. She looked absolutely stunned.

"Clark," she whispered. "How?"

"A lot of training," he stepped over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, still breathing heavily. "Thank you."

She hugged him tightly, her eyes opening in shock as a thin black blade lodged in Clark's arm from one of the men who had managed to get up. Cringing, Clark let go of her, and slammed his palm into the man's temple sending him to the ground. He grunted, pulling out the black blade slowly. As he pulled it out he noticed the same crystals in the blade as the one that had nearly gutted him all those years before.

The Cabal.

"Clark," she screamed, helping him down as he dropped the knife. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, feeling a hint of pain moving up his arm. Had they poisoned him?

Lyla looked around and then tore off part of her dress. She wrapped it around his arm as tightly as she could.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I," he asked, feeling a surge as his body tried to counter whatever was on the blade.

"You fool," she said fondly. "You silly, heroic, fool."

It was then that she kissed him, and he lost himself.

Lex Luthor watched from the edges, half expecting the man to pull off his shirt and expose his red and gold chest.

"He is rather good," Lex said simply.

"We had to be sure," a man with sun glasses said. "We had to know that he was ready."

"Was there any posion on the blade?"

"A mild toxin, it shouldn't be too troublesome for him to overcome," the man turned and started to follow the crowds out. "We'll be seeing you Alexander."

Lex looked back and smirked at the man. Chess was always so much better when playing a true master.

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

"_Stunning footage has surfaced from the after-party of the latest Lyla Lerrol movie release"_

On the screen, both Bruce and Diana watched as Clark Kent battled with assailants. They had turned down the volume after the introduction so they could watch the fight itself and not needless commentary.

"He's good," Bruce said simply.

"Better than I expected," Diana saw more stances, more footwork, but it was different somehow. "Do we have any word on why?"

"None yet," Bruce said looking at the screen. "I count three different styles in his fighting style, and he is strong. A lot stronger than your average farm boy should be."

Diana had admitted that she half expected a display of super strength, but every move, every action looked like something that someone who had trained a long time would be capable of. He was very good at masking his powers from the world.

"Let's get a team down there," Bruce said. "We need to know what's going on and why someone is targeting Lerrol."

Diana nodded and went to assemble the others.

"Diana," Bruce called out.

"Yes," she looked back.

"We will get this date in," Bruce smiled. "I promise."

She nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment of Clark Kent<strong>

"So you think…"

Clark nodded. "I think they're connected to the Cabal somehow. The blade was laced with the same crystals"

"This gets worse by the moment, as far as I have been able to find they are normal humans," Artemis said looking at the report she had brought with her. "Their records are complete, even down to birth certificates for Astoria and Lyla. How is the arm?"

"It's healing," Clark admitted. "There was a poison on the blade, but it wasn't strong enough to do any real damage to my body."

"You may have to stop wearing the watch," Artemis said looking at the news. "If you had been at full power that would never have gotten through your skin."

He nodded. "I am just going to have to work at control."

Artemis nodded. "This is getting stranger and stranger Clark. We need to be careful, this is sure to draw the attention of the League."

Clark nodded and leaned back. Artemis had the spare room in his apartment and had gone to sleep herself.

"Artemis," he said before she could close the door.

"Yes," she looked back at him.

"Thank you," he smiled lightly and leaned back closing his eyes.

"You're welcome, brat," Artemis closed the door. They had struck at hers, and she would make sure that they paid with blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> Here was the new chapter, a thank you to **lostindreams081981** for the editing and the help. I hope you enjoyed this story so far and thank you all that reviewed. It was a great boost to know people liked this story.

**Awriterofstories**: I'm glad you like this version of Superman and I agree with you fully. I cannot spoil you yet about the Cabal you will know who they are exactly soon.

**Marshallana**: Thank you for liking this story so far and I hope I keep your interest. I will try to keep Diana and Superman's character right no matter how difficult. Those two heroes have a very complex character to them after all. That's what makes them great.

**DarkseidAlex**: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like my work I won't disappoint.

**Warden Valdr**: Glad you like it as well. I like Justice League I started writing because I didn't like the cartoons very much. Seriously Diana acts like a Xena wannabe all brute and no wisdom which she is known for, she was blessed by Athena after all. Sorry but her character is all wrong I know it's a kid's show but I watch it and I'm 22 (I was 17 then :p). Anyway if you want to pair Diana up with Bruce then dont dumb her down. It's the fact that they have to dumb her down to get her with Batman. The same with Superman he's like one of those high school jocks. I just want to say, if you make a cartoon then try stick to the comics that's all. Anyway that's my opinion and people have theirs ;)

Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you keep at it.

Take care.


End file.
